


Bundle in Blankets

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: De-Age Lance, Ice Planet, Instincts going crazy, Possessiveness, Protective Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wormhole did more damage to Blue and Lance than anyone could imagine. </p><p>Lance is vulnerable and Blue makes a deal. </p><p>Lance faces different challenges ahead. </p><p>"What the fuck." "PIDGE LITTLE EARS!" </p><p>"I AIN'T LITTLE JACKASS!" "LANCE!" </p><p>"HE STARTED!" "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M ENDING IT!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this crazy dream about Lance. And It was so vivid that I remembered most of it so I wrote everything down to make a story. This is a prologue of what will be happening. I honestly don't know how long I will make this. But I wanted to start training on how to make a multi-chapter story. 
> 
> Hope you folks enjoy this prologue/teaser. 
> 
> Ratings may go up ONLY FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was beta by the amazing brittneynr96!!!! 
> 
> Everything is being beta now in order to give all of you better quality works!

Lance screamed until his voice felt raw as Blue spun out of control. His body felt like it was on fire as fear consumed him. He could feel Blue also screaming, trying to get stable as the wormhole seemed to collapse on them. 

“BLUE! BLUE! I’M SCARED! I’M SCARED!” Lance screamed, hands no longer on the controls. In fact, Lance couldn’t really will his hands to do anything as the pain made his body twist and turn as the agony seemed to intensify. Blue was in his mind trying to comfort him as well as scream at him to not give up. But, the amount of agony the Blue Paladin felt made him stop listening to his sentient partner. 

All around everything was either flashing red, smoking or it was cracked. The whole whirled seemed to go into fast circles making it hard for Lance to figure our what was up and what was down. Lance wondered if he was going to die, here in his lion with nothing, but agony. It scared him, he knew that there was a potential of dying in their mission to defeat Zarkon. But Lance didn’t want to die like this. 

Lance felt his will fade and his eyes close as something cold started to settle in. He could hear Blue again, this time screaming something that Lance couldn’t understand. The last thing he saw was a bright flash of blue light and a different type of cold feeling enveloping his body.   
______________________________________________

Lance felt weird, like something was wrong. When he opened his eyes the Blue Paladin was surprised to be feeling no pain. Which shocked the other since he knew that he was writhing in it before he went unconscious. Lance frowned as he looked around the cockpit of Blue seeing damage all around. But again, something felt off. 

“Why does everything look a little... bigger?” Lance thought, frowning as he stared at his chair. It looked larger and a little taller. When Lance reached out for it he froze as he saw his hand. Instead of a large hand with long thin fingers there was a much smaller hand with much shorter fingers. Panic settled into his stomach as he looked over himself. 

“What! HOW?!” Lance cried, his voice much higher than usual. 

Instantly a calming growl came through the cockpit that surrounded Lance in a blanket of warmth. Thoughts were being pushed into his mind as Blue tried to explain the situation as best as she could. Lance had found that he was actually dying in the cockpit of Blue as they were flung out of the wormhole. In order to save him, Blue used as much of her power to take away and heal the damage done to him. But in doing so, turned him back into... a ten year old. 

“Blue! Blue! Is this permanent?! I can’t go through puberty again! THAT WAS AN EMBARRASSING AND PAINFUL EXPERIENCE!” Lance shouted, shaking the seat in hopes that it was like shaking the Lion’s shoulders. Again, more thoughts were being pushed into his head that both calmed and worried Lance. 

Blue would be able to revert him back to his old body, but it would take time. Too much damage was done to her body and much of her power was drained. She even stated that she could barely keep the cockpit warm and the particle barrier up with the amount of power she had left. It could be months before Lance was able to turn back to normal. 

“Wait, why do you need to keep the cockpit warm?” Lance asked, frowning as he couldn’t see a thing outside. Blue didn’t say anything as her presence slowly faded from his mind. She didn’t leave, but Lance could tell that the Lion was exhausted and needed some rest before anymore questions could be answered for him. 

“Don’t worry Blue, we got this!” Lance grinned, getting a purr in return before Blue finally went silent. 

Lance patted the control panel before looking down at his state of dress. For some reason Lance was only wearing a huge shirt that seemed to swallow him as he tried to pick it up. Looking over to the side he could see his paladin armor and clothes in a neat pile next to his seat. It made him frown since, he obviously didn’t do that and he didn’t know if Blue did it since she went back to sleep. 

“Might have been Blue.” He mumbled before making his way down towards the exit of his lion. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on and where the hell they were in order to make a plan. All he could figure was that whatever planet they were on was cold and definitely not friendly. 

“Blue, I’m sorry, could you open up so I can at least see the situation?” Lance asked, his voice echoing in the lion’s head. At first Lance feared that Blue wouldn’t answer, but soon a loud noise could be heard and the jaws opened to let in a burst of cold air that made him squeak. Clutching the shirt closer to him, Lance looked at the scene that greeted him in horror. 

All around there was nothing but snow and ice. Dark clouds covered the skies above and everything the snow could touch was smothered with layers upon layers of ice. He could see some forage trying to peak out from the blanket signaling that the planet they crash landed on was going through winter. Lance couldn’t see much in the distance as the light of the particle barrier and the heavy storm outside covered his sight. 

“Great! Just great! Of course the planet we landed on would be in this state of winter wonderland on steroids!” Lance groaned, shivering as he pulled the shirt even closer. Blue seemed to hum in agreement with the same grumpy attitude Lance had towards their predicament. 

Lance sighed, not knowing what to do as he stared out into the wilderness. He was about to ask Blue to close up for the cold was getting too much, when something moved in the distance. Lance frowned, risking to get a little closer to the entrance to see what was making its way over to them. At first the figure was blurry and dark, looking like it was carrying something large and heavy towards them. 

“What is that?” Lance asked, Blue becoming almost silent as Lance continued to try and see what exactly it was. 

“WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!” Lance cried, shock overcoming him as the particle barrier opened up to allowed the familiar figure to walk inside. Lance pounded on the side of the metal wall telling Blue to close up as the figure continued to make its way over to Lance. 

“BLUE! BLUE! What are you doing close up!” Lance shouted, pounding his fists into the metal. But Blue didn’t seem to listen to Lance and instead tried to soothe the other. 

“BLUE YOU HAVE TO CLOSE UP! THAT’S..... THAT’S....” He shouted, as the figure came to stand in front of the trance of the cockpit. 

"THAT’S SENDAK!”


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up! 
> 
> Oh gosh, I seriously hope you guys like this. For some odd reason I love the idea of Lance and Galras. I don't even know why! 
> 
> Haha, seriously I hope this story goes well. arghaksdlfksfk. 
> 
> Also, if you want. My tumblr, is the same as my AO3. I shall be posting little things on that Tumblr. Like certain updates on certain stories. Or updates of what you'll be seeing. 
> 
> Along with teasers for some of things you'll be seeing for SHANCEWEEK! Along with teasers for some of the halloween stories I Shall be making. >8D. As soon as I train myself in figuring out how to write horror.
> 
> EDIT: Now officially being beta by brittneynr96!

“Blue! This is a bad idea! And you know it!”

Rumble... growl... rumble...

“JUST BECAUSE I’M IN A BODY OF A TEN YEAR OLD DOESN’T MEAN I AM ONE!”

“Really now? And how do you explain your behavior?”

“SHUT IT, BAT BOY!” Lance shouted, glaring over at the large Galra with hateful eyes. The Galra also glared before going back to his task at hand.

As soon as Sendak came closer to the opening Lance attacked hoping to prevent the other from doing anything to his lion. The battle didn’t even last a minute as all Sendak did was capture him in his large claw before bringing him back inside. Lance struggled and started biting the Galra’s hand until a rumble came from his lion. Now, they were in the cockpit with Lance hiding behind his pilot seat watching Sendak’s every move.

“Your Lion made a deal that would benefit both of us.” Sendak informed, looking over the make-shift blade in his hand before continuing to sharpen it. Lance felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he saw the blade, instantly nervous that the other would either stab him now or in his sleep.

“Your lion is weakened, Blue Paladin. It’s almost remarkable how she can still have the particle barrier up along with the heating. But, eventually one would have to give and you know it.” Sendak sneered, making Lance growl back as the other continued his work. Lance grumbled under his breath, already knowing what Sendak was saying.

Blue was in bad shape, real bad shape. Whatever she did to save them both drained her immensely to the point where she was having trouble keeping the barrier up, the heating on and the distress beacon going. Lance knew that eventually she would have to give up on the heat in order to save her remaining energy for the most important things.

'But, that doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself.' Lance thought, glaring down at his state of dress.

'What if he stabs me in my sleep! Or right now! Look Blue he’s making weapons!' Lance reasoned, shoving his hands to present the psycho. Sendak looked up only a little before going back to sharpening his knife pissing Lance off to no end. It was reminded him of a certain Red Paladin that would ruffle his feathers.... or fur... ha, lion joke.

Another deep rumble resonated the room before Lance could feel Blue go into exhausted sleep. Lance felt guilty, but he at least got the memo. If Sendak tried anything on him, he’s basically lion chow for Blue. 'Still doesn’t reassure me though.' Lance thought, watching Sendak finish his weapon before he started working on something else. Lance watched the other work, seeing Sendak take what looked to be a rock and started  
sharpening it like he did the knife.

'My bayard!' Lance thought, scrambling to look around and seeing his weapon beside his clothes. Lance scrambled to get it, tripping on his long shirt and slamming fast first into the metal floor. A whimper escaped through his lips before he could stop it, making Lance grit his teeth to prevent the tears from running down his face. It shocked him that he was feeling and doing this, a shock that Sendak seemed to read as he scoffed at the man turned child.

“You have the mind of an adult and the body of a child. Side effects are to be expected in your predicament.” Sendak growled out, picking up the rock again to look at it closely before setting it down. Lance wanted to shout at the other, but knew that would only give more evidence to what he was saying true. So, breathing in deep Lance held his head high as he walked over towards his things. Lance watched his small hands grab his bayard as fear pooled into his stomach.

But the fear of not being able to use his weapon was put to rest when the bayard transformed into the familiar gun. 'Good, at least I got SOME protection.' Lance thought, willing the gun to go back to its other form before looking through his clothes. Everything was so... big that Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to wear any of it. It made him frustrated as he needed something to wear that he could move around freely in in order to go outside.

“Hey! Just so we make this clear, I’m watching you!” Lance hissed, pointing his finger at the commander not even getting a reaction this time. The commander just ignored the child in order to continue to work on his weapons to go out to hunt the unstable terrain around them. He didn’t need to be subjected to useless banter when work needed to be done.

“Jerk.” Lance spoke under his breath, not knowing that the Galra could still hear him. Suddenly his stomach growled, giving warning that Lance needed to eat in order to survive this ordeal. Going over to the side panel, Lance entered in his code to open up the emergency storage that each Lion had. Lance frowned though as he looked at the strange boxes, not knowing what was food... and what was..

'What is this?' Lance thought, looking at the glowing cube in confusion. He sniffed it checking to see if it smelled rancid. But no smell came from the glowing cube. Shrugging his shoulders, Lance opened his mouth to eat only for a clawed hand to slap the cube out of his hand and away from himself. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” Lance shouted, getting up to look at the other who stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

“Don’t you know anything human?! That cube you were about to eat was a chemical compound used to repair machinery! And you were about to consume it like it was some sort of treat!” Sendak shouted, making Lance freeze as he stared over toward the cube. Again, Lance had to force his emotions to calm as he felt a scramble in his brain and tightening in his chest.

“Well, how was I suppose to know that?!” Lance shouted, making Sendak roar in aggravation before he looked into the small compartment. Sendak reached in to grab what looked to be a small blue rectangle before throwing at Lance. Lance managed to catch it before it hit his face, hissing at Sendak as he went back to his work station.

Lance stared at the blue bar, glaring at it as it looked equally untrustworthy to eat as the cube thing. Lance sniffed at it this time getting a bread like smell from the bar. Frowning, the other continued to look it over before taking the courage to nibble at the side. After not feeling any burning sensation in his mouth the Blue Paladin deemed it okay to eat and started taking more bites from the bar.

“.......I’m not going to thank you.”

“..........”

“I just wanted you to know that.”

“........”

“It’s 100% not happening.”

“.......”

“Fine, two can play this game.” Lance thought bitterly, walking back towards his stuff in order to figure out what he was going to do with his state of dress. Lance looked at some of the extra clothes that were stored in the Lion trying to figure out how he would make these things into something smaller.

'I need to cut them and find a thread and needle.' Lance thought, knowing a little bit of sewing to feel confident in doing this. Lance took out the clothes that he was willing to destroy to make this happen before going back to the small storage container. Lance looked around, but it seemed nothing inside would be what he needed. It made him curse a little under his breath before he started going towards the exit. Sendak ignored Lance as he trotted out of the room, but after a few minute and feeling the lion move did the Commander want to strangle the little human.

'Are all humans this annoying?!' Sendak thought in his head, getting up in order to bring the brat back into the lion.

Lance shivered, stepping into the snow with a yelp as the cold stung his skin and numbed his joints. Lance looked around hoping to find something on the ground he could use. But all Lance was able to uncover with his numb fingers were weird rocks and even weirder plants. He was about to call it quits when a weird howl noise echoed through the area. To Lance it sounded like a cross between a human’s moan and a wolf’s howl.

It was hunting in the area that looked to have nothing alive in it. Lance felt his heart race and he held himself as he looked passed the glowing barrier. Lance swore he saw something in the shadow of the forest when something grabbed him again.

“Human do you wish death upon yourself?!” Sendak growled, taking Lance in order to bring him back. But Sendak stopped, his ears moving before turning to look back into the forest. His eyes seemed to stare at one particular thing giving out a warning growl before turning away.

“What were you even attempting to do?” Sendak commanded more than asked, making Lance roll his eyes at the other.

“Uh, trying to make clothes that fit! I was looking to see if I could find something that could be used to sew these clothes into something smaller!” Lance shouted back, making Sendak want to throw the human back outside.

“Why didn’t you use the surgical tool?”

“....What?”

“Out of all the humans I could be stuck with it had to be this idiotic flesh bag.”

CHOMP

“.......”

“......”

“...........”

“....Human, take my hand out of your mouth.”


	3. A Good Meal for the Tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one. 
> 
> Also, to send out a message. I've been thinking about making a halloween event for Voltron the week before halloween. Hhhmm, I might make an event out of it? Who knows? XD. Tell me if anyone is interested? 
> 
> And, if you like you can follow me on KnightNuraStar on my tumblr where I post updates and teasers for upcoming things. I might also post the halloween event if people are interested. 83
> 
> Edit: The amazing brittneynr96 beta this chapter!

“This looks dumb.”

“I would have to painfully agree with you human.”

“Stop calling me human! I have a name dumb grump face! It’s Lance! L-A-N-C-E! LANCE!”

“Congratulations you know your name.”

“.... I hate you.” Lance hissed, before looking sourly down at his state of dress again. It had taken about two days to make, but Lance was able to shift together a much smaller set of clothes for him to wear. It looked weird as Lance hadn’t sewed in forever and he had to make the outfit out of two black ones. But, eventually, Lance was able to make a long-sleeve shirt, tight leggings and a stitched up looking shaw for himself. It was much warmer than what he was wearing and Lance was even able to create ugly shoes for his feet with the scraps he had left.

Sendak looked at the outfit in distaste, turning in order to focus on his new task. Lance peaked from where he was sitting to see the other making what looked to be a rope and a sack. It alarmed Lance when he first started making the two items thinking that the other was going to tie him up, kill him and throw him into a sack before leaving him into the cold to never be seen again. But, of course, Sendak had to make a condescending stare before stating it was to set up traps and hold supplies when he would go out to hunt.

"Ugh, I don’t even know if anything around here is safe for humans to eat.'" Lance thought, chewing on another ration bar as he thought over his options. Even for a person with one arm, Sendak was surprisingly handy. Ha, see what he di-... okay that might have been in poor taste.

"But he’s just so... evil." Lance thought, glaring from his spot.

Sendak sighed, placing all his supplies into the bag before getting up. This alerted Lance as he watched the other walk towards the exit of the lion. His legs moved before he realized what he was doing. He rushed to walk behind the other as he made his way out of the lion and into the snowy hell outside.

Sendak turned around, seeing the tiny human follow him all the way to the entrance, making his instincts inside growl at him. It frustrated the Galra that his instincts would even react in the way that they were for something pathetic like the species that was behind him. Sendak was able to squash as much as he could, but there were a few things that made his inner part roar in anger. One of those things were the meager ration bars the Blue Paladin was eating.

Sendak reasoned that he was going out hunting now in order to get something to eat that wasn’t given by the enemy. Not because the other wanted the man turned child to eat something that wasn’t processed or in a bar shape.

“Human, what are you doing?” Sendak growled, getting Lance to blink before he scoffed at the other.

“Making sure you aren’t going to kill us all.” Lance stated, making Sendak crush the other urge to kill the child and bury him several feet into the ground.

“I don't fancy death by the Blue Lion.” Sendak retaliated before he turned to face the elements that were just outside the barrier. Lance bit his lip and watched the other continue to go towards the edge of the barrier before leaving once a small opening appeared. A part of Lance wanted to go along with Sendak, but another part reasoned that with this storm, it wouldn’t be a good idea. So, with a pout on his lips, he left to go back inside in order for Blue to close her mouth to keep the hot air inside.

“Hey Blue, how many days until the heat gives out?” Lance asked, going over to his meager sleeping area that consisted of a flimsy fire blanket and his Blue Paladin outfit. Blue hesitated in her answer, wondering if she should tell her human before sighing. She pressed an image into her Pilot’s mind making Lance understand when it would happen.

“Ugh, two days isn’t that long... I hope we’ll be picked up before it happens.” Lance informed, looking at his weapon before placing it back onto his chest plate. A part of Lance had hoped that he would just wake up to have his team coming to rescue him. But, things like that just didn’t happen and with how they were all scattered... he didn’t know just how far away everyone else was.

“Man, I would even take Keith right about now then Grumpy McBat ears.” Lance grumbled, trying to make himself comfortable on the floor in hopes to take a short nap. He heard a soft laughter that Blue made with soft purrs making Lance smile as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep to Blue’s soft purrs and the fun memories he had with the rest of his team.

“Human, wake up.”

“Wha...?” Lance whispered, his eyes glazed and a small bit of drool trailing down his mouth.

“Wait, how long was I asleep?” Lance asked, a little panicked as he looked around to see everything looking a little more darker in the cockpit. Something Blue did in order to give her pilot some semblance of time along with making it easier for the other to fall asleep.

“It is already night. Now help me with this, human.” Sendak informed, turning in order to leave the cockpit. Lance blinked at the commander before getting up and following, not noticing how he followed a little closer to the other as they reached the opening of Blue’s mouth. What finally snapped Lance out of his stupor though was the large furry and very dead beast that laid just a few meters from the entrance.

“....did you kill Bambi’s steroid induced mother?” Lanced asked in disbelief. The creature was large and bulky like an earth bison, but having the build of a mother deer. The fur was a thick white color and the creature had six eyes that all had a white look to them. Sendak had ignored the comment Lance made in favor of walking over towards the creature. He pointed over to another part of the area, making Lance turn his head to see a pile of wood, rocks and some other weird things that he didn’t know what it was. Lance thought it was probably leaves and more wood, but he couldn’t tell.

“Human, I need you to make a fire so that we can cook the meat. Can you at least accomplish that much?” Sendak asked, his voice having the same tone as Keith when he didn’t think that Lance could do something. It made Lance glare at the other before he stopped and headed back into the cockpit. Taking a tool out of the small storage system, Lance marched right back down to Sendak making sure to stomp on his foot before heading towards the pile of wood.

It took everything in Sendak's power to not take the child by the neck and into his mouth and have the other to submit. It was an action adult Galras would do to their more... rowdier and rebellious children when their attitudes became too much. But, the human wasn’t a cub and Sendak would rather stab himself than do something like that to the Blue Paladin. Breathing in, VERY DEEPLY, the commander went to work on the dead animal.

Lance grumbled as he started to construct the fire pit. Making sure to clear some of the snow away with a rock before doing the usual circle. The clothes were helping in keeping him warm and Blue’s barrier made it so it kept the raging storm outside. “I can handle this, I can handle this.” Lance chanted in his head as he placed a few ‘leaves’ at the bottom before making the sticks go in. Lance lit the leaves, shivering when the small flames became stronger. Taking what he presumed as a log of wood, he placed two inside the flames and watched the wood sizzle as it burned and was consumed with flames.

Standing next to the fire made being outside easier as he warmed up by the flames. It was interesting though to be warmed by green flames, but he’s in space. Everything in space was weird. Lance eyes wavered over to Sendak, gaping as he managed to take the fur off the creature’s body and already had several large chunks cut with such precision that it would make cooks on earth jealous. Lance watched Sendak work quickly and efficiently, making Lance sigh as he looked back at the fire.

'Probably one of the reasons why he’s a commander in the most powerful Empire in the Universe.' Lance thought, taking a stick to poke at the embers that burned. Suddenly, the loud sound that Lance heard before echoed through the area, causing his skin to crawl as he looked outside the barrier.

Again, his body moved on its own as he scrambled to get over to Sendak who left his station to head towards Lance. Lance ran to hide behind the large Galra, his heart racing when the sounds seemed to come closer to them. But, no matter how hard Lance tried, he couldn’t see through the thick blankets of the storm that brewed outside.

“Get inside...” Sendak spoke, his voice leveled as he stared at a particular spot in the woods.

“What?” Lance asked. Looking up at Sendak, it scared Lance to see no emotions on his face.

“Get inside now and don’t come out. I will finish up here.” Sendak said, snarling at the end as he turned his head to follow whatever was out there around the outside of the barrier. Lance couldn’t help but nod his head and turned to rush back inside Blue. Blue rumbled at Lance as soon as he came into the cockpit, reassuring the Paladin that she would not allow the creature outside to come in. Lance just grabbed his bayard and went back towards the entrance of Blue.

He didn’t leave Blue’s mouth, but stayed in order to watch Sendak work and to see if he could see the creature that made those horrible sounds. But eventually the sounds stopped and all that was left were the sounds of Sendak working on the animal and the crackling of the flames nearby. Lance continued to stay where he was when Sendak turned and headed straight for him. Lance tensed, clenching his bayard. He was about to speak when something good smelling was shoved towards his face.

“Eat.” Sendak ordered, waiting for Lance to take the cooked meat on a stick.

Lance stared at it with hungry eyes, already feeling his stomach rumble from below. He gingerly took the meat from the large purple claws before sinking his jaws into the warm meat. The taste was... interesting, but not bad. It actually tasted like the cross between steak and something else that tasted nice on his tongue. After eating so much food goo and rations, this was actually a welcomed relief.

Lance didn’t realize how fast he was eating until he was licking the metal rod that the meat had sat on. When Sendak came back the other was hoping he had another sizzling piece of meat for him. But, instead he took the metal rod and placed something hot in his hands covered in ripped cloth. Looking down Lance saw that it was brown and blue making him want to push away the thing that he was handed.

“You can’t eat just meat, Human. Eat it.” Sendak warned, making Lance grumble as he stared at the...vegetable? With reluctance, Lance took a bite of the weird thing and already started to groan at the bitter taste of it. But the warning looking that Sendak sent over to him made him eat the whole thing. Besides, Lance didn’t want to catch scurvy. As he ate, he watched the other do something to the fur before placing it up close to the fire. Lance wanted to question his choice, but decided to stay silent for once. Once everything was eaten and finished, Lance leaned against his side and promptly fell asleep.

Sendak’s ears twitched when the sounds of soft snores reached them. The Galra sighed as he got up from where he was working on the fur in order to head towards the sleeping human. With a swift movement, the Galra scooped the paladin up in one of his hands before going into the cockpit of the Blue Lion. Sendak growled as he saw the flimsy blanket that the human had been using. With frustrated reluctance, the Galra placed the child down and pulled the fire blanket over the human. The Galran stared as Lance reached out in his sleep to clutch at Sendak’s fingers, whimpering when the Galran managed to pull them away fully.

“...... damn you, Blue Paladin.” Sendak grumbled, turning in order to finish what needed to be done.

He needed to smash his head into the ground if these instincts didn't stop themselves.


	4. Disciple with a Firm Jaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who expected a teaser for some of the new stuff. 
> 
> My job has lost a lot of employees and we're trying to make it up with the hours. And I need the money badly so I took on five shifts. It's been one hell of a few days. 
> 
> As for the halloween event. I'm going to be posting it THIS FRIDAY ON THE 9TH! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> UPDATE: Beta by brilliant brittneynr96!!!!

When Lance woke up, he knew that the heat was about to give out. The cockpit was much colder than it was when Lance fell asleep to the point where Lance shivered in the thin blanket that he wrapped around himself. It was almost frightening at how fast the heat seemed to be slipping away. But, Lance knew that Blue was trying her best to keep the heat on for the last day in order to give Lance comfort.

Lance's eyes wavered over to the intimidating figure sleeping on the other side of the cockpit and seeing no discomfort from the commander. In fact, the other looked fine even as he continued to sleep on. It made Lance jealous, making him pout at the unfair nature that the Galra had fur all over his body and he didn’t.

'I can tough it out. I still got this and some clothes.' Lance thought, looking at the flimsy blanket he had been using with an uneasy smile. 'For now, I need to pee.' Lance grumbled, getting up in order to venture out of Blue. It was awkward the first time that Lance and Sendak agreed on a.... bathroom area. It was even more awkward when Lance figured out that the other could hear him... which puts a lot of pressure on a person when they’re doing their business. Lance was quick about it before washing up in a little area that, again, they agreed on so that they could clean themselves.

Lance winced at how cold it was, but he felt dirty so he quickly washed before placing on his poor excuse for clothes again. Lance eyes looked over towards the work area that Sendak had set up for himself as he worked on the steroid deer. Walking over to the work area, Lance looked at the bones that were sharpened to a fine point and the fur that Sendak seemed to continue working on.

Lance felt terrible in knowing that so far, Sendak -THE SENDAK- had been putting more work into their survival than himself. It frustrated Lance since he could still be useful and he knew he wasn’t weak. Even though his body was smaller doesn’t mean he wasn’t a Paladin.

"Lance, please take things seriously!”

“Hey bud, maybe I should handle the rest?”

"Che, I doubt that you can do it.”

“Lance, stay here and let us handle this.”

“JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY!”

“STOP IT!” Lance screamed in his mind, placing his hand on both of his ears. Lance pushed down the memories as far as they could go and when he opened his eyes he could hear the concerned rumblings of Blue from behind him. Lance tried to look normal in front of his only comfort, but even he had his limits and all he could crack was a broken one.

“I’m going to be okay, Blue.” Lance spoke, not knowing if it was truth or a lie that he was telling Blue. A part of him believes it was just a lie and the other part hopes it wasn’t.

“Okay, today, I’m going to go out and find some food.” Lance whispered, going back into Blue in order to prepare. While the other knew he probably wouldn’t be able to take down something that Sendak took he could at least find veggies and small things to hunt. “Maybe like a steroid thumper?” Lance mused, getting his bayard and looking for the small pack that was in the storage container.

“Human, what are you doing?”

“Why should I tell you?” Lance mocked, getting Sendak to breathe in before he strangled the child. Lance grinned, before going back to what he was doing and making sure the poor excuse of shoes were good for the travel. All the while Sendak was looking at him with a calculated gaze and a deep frown.

“Human, I shall ask you again. What are you DOING?” Sendak asked, the last part leaving as a growl making Lance bristle at the tone. “I’m going to scavenge for more supplies.” Lance relented, grinning when he had everything he needed in order to make the small outing. Sendak stared at the other in disbelief, but relented as he slowly rose from his spot.

“Fine.” Sendak spoke, cracking a few kinks in his neck before grabbing his weapons on the side.

“What?” Lance spoke, staring at the other wide eyed as he continued to also grab his things. 

“If you’re so intent on finally helping our survival then I won’t stop you.” Sendak sneered, making Lance glare as he followed the commander out of the lion and back into the work area. But, soon excitement pumped into his blood as he looked towards the outside and seeing the snow fall gently float to the ground. Finally calming after days of intense winds and heavy snowfall.

“But know this human. You LISTEN to my every order. You have not faced the creatures that lurk here nor do you know the terrain as well as I do. You aren’t a man, but a child that could easily be killed in this.” Sendak ordered, making Lance frown. Something in his gut seemed to squeeze at the tone and at the order Sendak gave. The bubbling anger towards his predicament was becoming more apparent as his state of smallness was being thrown into his face.

“I’m not fucking useless.” Lance hissed. Walking past Sendak, he made sure to kick the commander for good measure to let out some of his anger and resentment.

Sendak had to grip the table as he bared out his teeth, staring straight into the Paladin’s neck where he was about to scold the other. 'He is like an unruly cub! When he grows to an adult again I will have the pleasure in DESTROYING HIM.' Sendak thought, hoping that the destruction of the Blue Paladin would give satisfaction and peace to the loud instincts that now roared inside him.

They roared to not allow Lance on the hunt and roared for punishment for the child’s bratty attitude. But, the logical part of Sendak’s mind also supplied that while the Paladin was in a child's body, his mind was an adult. At the thought of adult, Sendak couldn’t help the snort before he took his weapon of choice and walked with the other towards the barrier. Blue rumbled as they came close worried for her Paladin, but allowed the barrier to open in order to allow the two outside.

“Whoa! Cold!” Lance cried, shivering at how much colder it seemed to be outside the barrier. Sendak rolled his eyes and continued forward in the deep white allowing Lance to follow behind in his foot steps after he struggled to get through on his own.

“It’s so... quiet.” Lance whispered, looking around and seeing nothing. It was almost daunting to see and it made Lance follow just a little closer to the Galra.

“Quiet Human, out here you must make the least possible noise... or else you'll alert those who hide in plain sight.” Sendak ordered, making Lance glare at the other’s back. But, Lance took the order and stayed silent as they quietly went deeper into the woods. They stopped in front of a large pile of snow that Sendak brushed off to reveal a weird look prickly bush underneath. Lance recognized the large potato looking plants as the ones they ate before.

“Human, pick only the ones that looked like this.” Sendak ordered, giving Lance a dark colored green one before leaving him. Lance wanted to grumble at the command, but started picking the weird things from the bush. But, after a few minutes of picking Lance couldn’t help but notice how much his body was shivering. Something inside Lance became upset for these shivers and he stubbornly continued to pick until his bag was stuffed with the items.

'I’m not weak.' Lance thought, as he gripped the straps of his messenger bag tightly.

“I’m not useless.” Lance whispered, before standing up to go over where Sendak was. It seemed the Galra went down a steep part of the area they were in to look something over. So, Lance went off and followed in the other’s footsteps trying to make it down the hill as gently as he could. But, the weight of the bag and the deep snow hindered much of his progress, aggravating the other as he took each step.

Finally, something snapped in Lance when he stumbled a bit and he started to forcefully make his way down. Unfortunately, his small hood got caught in a root making Lance tumble down the rest of the way down. Pain exploded in his ankle and Lance had to bite his lip as he smashed into a pile of snow below.

“Human! I’m starting to think that you want to die! What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?!” Sendak growled, taking Lance in one hand before he started marching up the slope and back towards the Blue Lion. Lance didn’t say anything as he was fighting back the tears as his ankle throbbed in agony. Already, Lance could see it swelling from underneath his clothes, making him look away quickly from the sight.

When the two went through the barrier Lance could hear the faint and concerned thoughts of Blue pressing into him. But, he got no comfort from them as Sendak continued to march all the way into Blue’s mouth in order to get into the medium size cockpit. The commander placed the Paladin onto the floor before kneeling down to glare at the other.

“Show me your ankle, human.” He ordered, wanting to see the damage that the human had done onto himself.

“No.” Lance hissed, glaring back up at Sendak with defiance. Lance knew he didn’t look as intimidating as he wanted too, especially now that a few tears slid down his cheeks.

“Human, I will not say it again. Show me your ankle.” Sendak growled, the inside of him roaring as he continued to see the other’s stubborn personality.

SMACK!

The sound of a hand slapping a face sounding out through the walls. It echoed into every corner of Blue, who seemed to give a small gasp at what happened. Lance sneered at Sendak, not wanting the other to touch him anymore or give him orders. He wasn’t a fucking child, he was a the Blue fucking Paladin and he wasn’t going to take this bullshit. Lance was about to say as much when suddenly Sendak opened his mouth and roared at Lance so loud that he scrambled away at the noise.

No longer was there a fighting will or a rebellion in Lance. Instead, fear consumed him when Sendak shot his large hand out and grabbed him, pulling him closer to him and the fangs that were bared out. Lance struggled and shouted using his fists to punch the other’s hand as he was turned onto his back. The Blue Paladin didn’t know what was going on until he felt sharp teeth sink around his neck making his whole body freeze at the prickle of pain.

“No! No! No! No!” Lance shouted, not daring to move his neck in fear that those teeth would sink deeper into his neck. But, the fire in him made him slowly return his struggles as he tried to get out of whatever Sendak was doing to him.

“STOP IT! Let me go! Let me go!” Lance continued to shout, but his lips were trembling and tears were now free falling from his face. The pain added from his ankle and neck were getting the best of him along with the small knowledge that Lance knew he was being punished for slapping the other in the face. He was being punished like he was a bratty child....

“Stop it! I’m not a child! I’m not a child! Fuck you! I’m not... I’m not..” Lance sobbed, his struggle becoming less and less while the fire he had in him slowly extinguished. Soon, Lance struggles stopped once more and Lance just became a sobbing mess on the metal ground.

Sendak waited a few more minute as he held the other in a vice like grip. His inner self roaring in satisfaction that he showed the cub bellow discipline and that it seemed to be getting through the other’s thick skull. Eventually, when he felt the fight finally leave and hear the loud sobs. did Sendak slowly let go of the other’s neck. Sendak looked at the small angry red marks on the child’s neck and studied to make sure nothing was bleeding.

Sendak breathed in before taking the child to lay on the flimsy blanket. Finally letting go, he moved in order to reveal the purple and red swollen ankle making Sendak sigh. It was a bad sprain, something that would most likely keep the child from doing anything for awhile. Taking some of the medical wrappings, Sendak started to do the difficult process of wrapping the other’s ankle with one hand. Since the other seemed less inclined to help as he continued to cry on the blanket.

'Mind of a man, but a body of a child.' Sendak thought, as he continued to treat the injury getting sharp cries from Lance that he sent little rumbles deep in his throat. It helped quiet down the cub who calmed for a moment before continuing his now soft cries. “It seems the body of the child is taking over a little more at a time. The Blue Paladin may scream all he wants, but eventually it will consume him.” Sendak mused, before he finally finished the treatment.

But, just as Sendak finished an sorrowed growl came from all around them and soon Sendak could tell when the heat finally shut off. Cursing his luck he immediately got up, leaving the human to think as he went towards the outside. Going over towards the large fur pelt, Sendak tested the back and front seeing the dryness of the material.

“Good.” Sendak growled, taking the pelt down and going back inside.

He ignored the child that now just softly hiccuped at the side of the room as he placed the large furry pelt down. He formed the large lump of fur into a small nest before looking back at the other.

Lance refused to look at Sendak in the eye as he continued to cry. His ankle was still shooting pain up down to his toes and up his leg. No matter how hard Lance tried a few tears would still spill out for something that his adult body could handle without being this much of a mess. But, Lance also knew he was still shaken for what happened before.

Guilt was eating away at his stomach, but he refused to apologize to his enemy. He half wondered what the rest of the team would think of him seeing him like this. It frightened Lance as he saw flashes of betrayal, shame and anger.

Suddenly that large hand grabbed for him making Lance tense as it took a firm hold before lifting him up. It wasn’t until he was in the other’s furred and very warm hand that Lance realize he was shivering. Already the cockpit was getting cold even though the door was shut solid in hopes of keeping as much warm air as inside as possible. Lance didn’t have the chance to grab his small planet when he was placed on something furry and slightly cold. He flinched at it not knowing what it was until Lance notice that it was the fur from the creature they’ve been eating.

Lance felt the guilt even eat at him more and he continued to look away from the Galra. He felt some of the fur get moved in order to come him more making Lance burrow into the slightly cold material. Knowing soon that it would trap his heat and keep him warm.

“I do not expect an apology from you, Human.” came the stern and cold voice. Lance didn’t answer as he was too afraid of what would spill out of his mouth. “But, I refuse to have you acting like a rebellious and spoiled cub. Know that anymore outlandish tantrums will be meet with similar punishments.” He informed, making Lance wince at the small twinge of pain in his neck reminded him of what happened just moments before.“Do you understand?” Sendak growled, a warning to the other.

Lance didn’t seemed to hesitate when he nodded his head. Not wanting to give the other a verbal confirmation. It made Sendak narrowed his eyes, but allowed it since at least he got something from the other. Looking at the pile of fur made the Commander sigh as he knew it wouldn’t be enough, but for now he would feed himself and the stubborn body in front of him. The fur would do for now until he could go out, ALONE, to hunt again. With that, Sendak left the human in the cockpit in order to think by himself and cook a meal to replenish strength.

Lance pulled the fur closer to him as soon as Sendak left. Feeling a little more reassured that he could move now that the Commander wasn’t around to glare at him. Lance didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting scared at the way he was reacting.

The things he’s been doing shouldn’t be something that was normal. His reactions were that of a.... child..

“Blue... what’s happening to me?”


	5. Body is such a Fickle Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another update for bundle in blankets! 
> 
> A small update! I HAVE POSTED A HALLOWEEN EVENT ON MY TUMBLR! If you wanted to check it out it's at KnighNuraStar! I'll be reblog it more during end of this month and October to keep the reminder! 
> 
> Also I MIGHT DO A LITTLE CONTEST! I've been so happy with the support and feed back that I've been getting that I wanted to give back to everyone. Or at least try to give back as much as possible. So I've been thinking about a small little easy contest. I don't know the details and when it will be. But it should be pretty soon. 8D. 
> 
> ALSO! There might be a few more new stories and one-shots coming up. I know it's a lot, but I want to get better and writing. Also it's better for me because sometimes I my mind has so many ideas that i need to focus on lots of things or else I get jumbled. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by brittneynr96

“It’s cold.” Lance thought, trying to tug the fur blanket closer to himself.

It had been four days since the incident and Lance could say that life has become ten times harder and ten times more awkward than before. After the second day without heat, the cockpit started to become as cold as the outside. Blue had tried her hardest, but Lance reassured the lion to keep the barrier and the beacon going. At this point, Lance hopes he gets found soon in order to leave this nightmare.

What made things awkward was that Lance wasn’t able to look Sendak in the eye. His... discipline had struck something in Lance making him tip toe around the other. But, Lance needed the Galra’s help whenever he had to use the rest room or wash... which makes things so much worse. And with his ankle bruised and swollen like a balloon, it wasn’t like Lance could do much of anything.

“I’m getting restless.” Lance thought miserably, shivering as he continued to wiggle around in the furs. Lance smiled when he heard a low rumbling purr from Blue as she tried to comfort her pilot. Lance smoothed his hand over the cold floor only flinching once when his hand made contact. 

“I’m alright, Blue.” Lance whispered, making Blue rumble again in sorrow. But, she did not push her pilot as she focused on keeping the barrier up and sending out the distress beacon.

Lance shot his hand back into the furs when he heard the heavy footsteps of Sendak coming back into the cockpit. Lance stared down at his only source of warmth as the Galra came inside. He fiddled with a few strands as he heard the other shuffle around doing things that Lance forbid himself to see. Most likely the other came to rest inside from the cold and from hunting. A pang of guilt and hate cold be felt at the thought, but Lance pushed it down as hard as he could.

“Human, I shall be going on a much longer hunting trip today.”

“What?” Lance asked, moving to look at the other as he strapped on a few hand made blades onto his body. Sendak didn’t even look at Lance as he continued to prepare what he needed, making sure to fasten another blade to his legs before tying some rope onto his hip.

“The prey I have been tracking went to another side and if we want to survive then I must follow.” Sendak informed, finishing his preparations as he looked over at the small human.

Sendak let the small rumble in his throat be heard out as he watched the small human shiver in the furs. His instincts were demanding a good hunt to bring back furs and meat for the cub. Something that Sendak could no longer ignore as his shivers were getting worse and the cold outside was dropping temperatures again. Even he was feeling the pressure of the cold biting into him making him know that they needed more supplies to keep them warm and they needed it NOW.

“How long will you be gone?” Lance asked, watching as Sendak picked up a large metal box before placing it beside him. “I shall be back during the night.” Sendak spoke, his voice commanding as he stood again to leave. Lance didn’t know what took over him as he grabbed one of the Galra’s large fingers and gripped it hard.

The two froze at the action and Lance could feel the heat of a blush coming onto his face. He quickly let go of the finger and burrowed under his fur blanket for warmth. Sendak watched the hu-... the cub burrow back under the covers and couldn’t help the sigh he let out. 

Without another word, the commander left the other inside in order to start his hunt. Just before he left though he heard the growl of the Blue Lion  
behind him  
making Sendak sneer at the mechanical beast.

“Don’t underestimate me.” the Galra snarled before he left the barrier.

Lance felt the hours tick by as he stayed inside Blue’s cockpit. Already Lance had ate the food that Sendak had left for him an hour or so back. And with the help of Blue, he was able to go to the bathroom and wash with minimal pain. But, now Lance could feel something odd stirring in his stomach. Every little noise that would happen would make him look over towards the door as if expecting to see Sendak again. But, he didn’t come making Lance go back to his fiddling and try to push down these emotions again.

“Blue... Can you tell me what’s going one with me?” Lance asked, getting the Blue Lion to rumble reassurance to Lance before pressing a few things into his mind. Lance allowed the thoughts to go in freely and frowned at Blue’s explanation.

“Okay, let me get this

straight! Since my body’s changed back to a kid’s body... I’m slowly acting like how a kid would?” Lance asked, getting a agreement purr from Blue. Suddenly, fear took over Lance as he thought over the information.

“Does that mean... I’ll lose my mind?” Lance asked, though not knowing if that was really the right question he was trying to ask. He feared that if he would start losing himself that his memories would start fading. That he would become even more worthless to the team than he already was. A loud roar in his mind stopped his thoughts making Lance wince as Blue rushed to press more thoughts into his head.

“Okay... Okay... so it’s more like... I’m going to actually act like a kid and feel like a kid... but everything up here will still be okay.” Lance said, placing a hand on his head as he spoke. He got another round of confirming purrs making Lance sigh in relief. At least that was one worry put  
to  
rest, making Lance go back into his fur blanket with some joy. But, like most things...

Some joys had to shattered.

Lance jumped when he heard the howls again this time so much closer to where he was that Lance almost sprinted out of his little nest. Lance could feel Blue’s anger and loud growls resonated from every corner of the cockpit. But, the howls and moans from whatever was out there didn’t seem to care as it continued to make their noise. Lance felt his heart pump and he scrambled to grab his bayard.

“Blue! What is it? Do you know what’s out there?” Lance shouted, looking at the metal door that stayed firmly closed. He heard the rumbling and growls of Blue, but she did not answer Lance. Lance nervously looked around as the noises seemed to bounce around the metal walls.

Lance honestly wanted to investigate the noises, he really did. But, his legs seemed to be frozen in place and his  
heart  
seemed to drop at the mere thought of getting up to go out there. It made Lance curse at the way he was acting as he forced himself up. Pushing his shaking limbs and using the wall for leverage as he made his way out of the cockpit. His bayard was held close to him as he limped towards the opening of Blue’s mouth and looked out.

Everything was so dark.. that Lance could barely see Sendak’s work station that was just next to the entrance. Every inch seemed to be covered in inky black shadows that not even the two moons that the planet seemed to have could penetrate with their beautiful light. Lance shivered at the cold that bit into his skin and made his whole body shake.

Again, another howl seemed to resonate this one so much closer than before. It made Lance glare out towards the forest where it seemed to be coming from. He peered into the dark shadows and frowned as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was like... something was watching him closely and waiting for him. It felt... awful and soon the fear that Lance was feeling went into over drive. He felt his breath quicken and his hands shaking as he slid down the metal wall.

Whatever was out there wanted him.

Whatever was hiding wanted him to come closer.

Whatever was howling was calling him and warning him.

And it scared Lance.

Suddenly, when another raised up it quickly silenced itself. Lance didn’t care though as he continued staring into one particular spot in the woods. Besides it, two large shadows of trees that flanked a huge lumbering shadow. It looked wrong in Lance’s eyes like it wasn’t a tree at all. Lance was so focused on the spot that he didn’t realize another lumbering person going up to him until he felt familiar clawed hand wrap around his small frame.

“What are you doing out here?!” Sendak snarled,looking down at Lance as he continued to look at that one spot. Lance forced his eyes away to look at Sendak as a few tears managed to escape and cascade down his face. Without a word lance latched onto the other’s hand and refused to let go. It made Sendak freeze as he watched the Blue Paladin claw at his own arm in order for it to wrap around him more.

Lance didn’t care what he was doing as once he looked back at the spot he staring at did he notice that the large shadow... was gone...

“Somethings out there.” Lance whispered, his voice fearful as he kept his bayard close. 

Sendak didn’t say anything as he looked into the forest and into the darkness. He wanted to roar at whatever was slinking into the darkness, but for now he had things to do. Looking over at the large carcass of two dead creatures Sendak decided that he could skin them later. The cold will freeze them and the meat from going bad. For now... it was time  
to rest.

Lance continued to cling onto Sendak’s arm as he was carried back inside. He didn’t care how he was acting or why he was doing this to the enemy. It took everything Lance had to not start breaking out into sobs and screams as he was gently laid back down in his fur nest. Panic shook Lance when the clawed hand let go making him scramble to get it back. But a rumble came out of Sendak’s throat that made his small hands stop before slowly letting go.

Soon he was wrapped back up in the fur and the one flimsy blanket that he had. Trapping some of the head inside in order to keep him warm. Lance thought that Sendak was going to leave, but to his surprise the other laid next to him and placed his large arm around Lance as he prepared for a long rest.

“...Do you know what’s out there?” Lance asked, his voice shaky as he looked back towards the door that lead towards the exit of Blue. Sendak didn’t say anything atfirst trying to get comfortable before replying to the small Paladin.

“Yes I do.” Sendak informed, watching as Lance pulled the covers a little closer and more over himself. It made a small pang inside Sendak as that is what Galra cubs would do whenever something would frighten them. It angered Sendak that he would have these conflicted feelings towards his enemy, one that he had sworn to destroy for his lord Zarkon. And yet, here he was trying to comfort the very person he almost killed on multiple occasions.

“What exactly is it?” Lance asked, making Sendak wonder if he should tell the other or not. In the end, no matter what the Blue Paladin looked like... he was still a man in his mind.

“A vile creature. One that I’ve rarely seen on this planet. It doesn’t take down large prey and instead will hunt smaller ones.” Sendak spoke, watching as the shivering stopped for only a moment before going back again.

“Has that thing....” Lance whispered, but didn’t dare finish.

“Yes, it’s been hunting you.” Sendak confirmed, making Lance shut his eyes close and keep them there.

He no longer felt the need to talk anymore, nor did he feel the need for anymore confirmations. Instead Lance turned a bit only wincing once as he moved in order to go slightly closer to Sendak. Lance supplied in his mind that it was for heat and not for comfort. He kept chanting that in his head as he felt the heat from Sendak and the fur slowly lull him into a restless sleep.

Sendak watched Lance fall asleep with worry contorted painfully on his features. Now that the other was asleep the Galra slowly gave out a small noise from his throat. A deep growl and yet rumble that sounded softer and pleasant that it gave a peaceful tune in the cockpit. The large hand that covered the majority of Lance’s body placed a little more pressure feeling the small body relax as he did so. Eventually Lance’s face started to relax and soon Sendak saw the cub sleep a little more peacefully under his watch.

“I will have to deal with that creature soon.” Sendak mused, thoughts going over to the hunter that’s been stalking Lance since the very beginning. 

“Just so that the deal with the Blue Lion is kept.” Sendak supplied rather quickly in his mind as he continued to watch over Lance. Sendak wanted to roar and growl at the tiny cub, but settled for shutting his head to get some peace from the turmoil that he’s been experiencing.

“Maybe killing something will finally shut out these damn feelings.”


	6. The Beast Attempts, Second Tantrums and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all those who were expecting an update of this yesterday. 
> 
> Some things happened that I explained on my tumblr and well... I just couldn't. 
> 
> So, updates will be a little weird as I don't know if I can push out all the new stuff that I wanted to push out. But, I'm going to try for all of you. 
> 
> If I don't get them out in time I shall be placing hints of what the new shit will be on Tumblr:KnightNuraStar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by brittneynr96!!!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

“I’m bored.”

“You’ve already stated that.”

“I’m Bbbbooorrreeedddd.”

“Human, stop that.” 

“That’s not my name.” Lance snapped back, getting a warning growl from Sendak. Lance just rolled his eyes at the other before he continued to wiggle around the fur nest he was in. It has been another four days since they’ve come to survive on the planet. The cockpit has become slightly bearable with all the furs that Sendak was able to produce. Keeping away the cold that was starting to threaten Lance’s health. 

But, Lance was becoming restless. While his ankle was getting better, he still wasn’t able to stand and walk around. Which caused him to get his entertainment by the only other sentient being inside Blue that wasn’t Blue. 

“What?” Sendak spoke, looking from his weapon making to stare at Lance. 

“Human isn’t my name. It’s Lance.” Lance informed, picking at the furs in order to find something for his hands to do. Sendak stared at Lance before turning around to continue to sharpen his weapons. Lance frowned, seeing Sendak continue to ignore him. 

“I’m bored!” Lance shouted, making Sendak stop again as he looked at Lance. 

“Hu-...”

“I said that’s not my fucking name! It’s fucking Lance!” Lance shouted, getting Sendak to growl at seeing the spoilt defiance the other was showing again. Lance stood his ground, glaring at the Galra who continued to growl at him. But, Lance didn’t care because he was tired of being referred too as human and he was tired of doing absolutely nothing. 

“It’s Lance! L-A-N-C-E! Lance! Not human! Lance! So call me Lance.” Lance hissed, squirming out of his large nest of furs in order to  
stand. Sendak roared at Lance who dropped instantly from the loud noise and looked at Sendak with a bit of fear. It was complete silence for a moment before Lance started to squirm again. 

“Fine!” Sendak shouted, standing up and shocking Lance from getting up again. 

Lance watched the other leave in almost a huff as he made his way out of the cockpit and towards the outside. The small paladin wondered what was going on when he came storming back in. He gave Lance a bunch of the new vegetables that he was able to find a day back. They looked like lions with tough skins, but when Sendak prepared them they were sweet and soft. 

“Here, if you want to be so useful then peal the skins off.” Sendak growled, shoving a sack beside the other in order to throw the peels into it. 

“.....” Lance wanted to shout and yell at Sendak, but already his hands were taking the large vegetables and started to work. It was much harder than what Sendak made it look as the skin was hard and tough to get off. It took Lance ten minutes to fully peel a vegetable and by the end of it Lance winced at how his fingers stung with pain. 

Sendak kneeled down next to Lance, looking at the peeled lumpy balls before nodding. He took the peeled ones into another bag and left, making sure to take the peels along with him. Lance frowned at how Sendak was doing the thing where he just refused to talk too much. Okay, so Sendak didn’t like talking at all, but the silence made it so much worse. 

Lance pouted as he was back to doing nothing. After a few minutes he was already fidgeting out of the fur blankets and slowly making his way out of Blue. Already Lance could feel Blue give him a half-hearted scolding as he continued to make his way outside. A blast of cold and a scent of food tickled Lance’s nose making him look towards the fire where he could see Sendak  
cooking. 

Looking over towards Sendak’s horror movie themed work bench, Lance could spot small furry creatures that were currently being gutted for their meat and fur. They looked like a large rabbit/fox with several long tails. They looked to be the size of a golden retriever and the furs were the same color as the snow that fell just outside. Lance looked away as the site was pretty gruesome and started making his way towards the bathroom area. 

Finishing up his business, Lance limped over towards the washing area and sighed as he looked at the cold water. “I don’t want to bathe, but I stink.” Lance thought sniffing at himself and his clothes. So far, Lance had been barely washing himself in order to get the greasy feeling go down to a minimum. But, his clothes were feeling like oil on his skin and his hair was so greasy that Lance wanted to cry. 

“Ugh, I’m going to look like mullet-head at this point.”

Lance thought, but soon regretted thinking it. A sense of longing stirred in his heart at thinking of his teammate and the pain of missing each and everyone of them started to sing loudly in his head. Lance didn’t know he was making little whimpering sounds until he heard large footsteps making their way to him. 

“Human, what happened? Did you hurt yourself again?!” Sendak demanded, getting Lance to become even more upset. Without thinking he smashed his foot into Sendak’s shin and started shouting at the other. 

Lance didn’t exactly know what he was shouting about. At the end of it Lance froze and instantly looked at Sendak in fear. The other was so still that Lance would think he would make a perfect and scary gargoyle or statue back on earth. He didn’t say anything or do anything for so long that Lance was able to curl into himself a little more to get ready if Sendak would attack. Another few minutes went by and Lance was starting to sweat. 

“....I’m.... I’m... sorry.” Lance apologized, looking like a kicked or more like stomped on kitten. It was right after the apology that Sendak moved making Lance flinch as he reached over to test the water in the small tub they were able to make. Without a word, Sendak took it and empty out the old water that was in there. Taking the tub he went over towards the fire and started working again without even looking at Lance. 

Lance didn’t say anything as he silently followed Sendak. Feeling as though the other wants him to follow in order to see what he was doing. Lance watched as the Galra took some empty and placed the tub over them. Putting in new snow, Lance watched as the snow melted making Sendak to continue to add snow and embers around the tub. Lance jumped when Sendak turned to him, grabbing him and starting to thread his clothes off. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Lance shouted, screaming when he was suddenly dunked into warm water. It made his body jolt and shiver as the warmth sunk into his skin and Lance burst from the water with a gasp. 

“You want a bath?” Sendak questioned, making Lance sour as he mumbled under his breath.

“I want a bath.” Lance agreed, wincing at how small the tub was. But, the water was warm and he was able to dunk all the way in making some water spill out. But, Lance knew there were still some ember stuck at the bottom that would keep the water warm until lance was finished. Suddenly, the large hand was back rubbing something into his hair and face making Lance wheeze at the strong smell of both pine, citrus and flowers. 

“Stop struggling. This is to wash off the grime.” Sendak scolded, making Lance huff as he continued to to wash the other. Lance watched the grime fall off his skin easily and held his breath whenever Sendak dunked him in the water to get the layers of grease out of his hair. It was disgusting seeing the semi-clean water turn cloudy before it was so murky that Lance wanted out. Lance was surprised when Sendak took him out of the bath and wrapped him in furs keeping him close as he made his way back into Blue again. 

“My clothes?” Lance questioned. 

“Dirty. You want all the hard work to go to waste by placing on waste?” Sendak questioned. Lance thought it over feeling how clean he was and shook his head. Sendak placed him down in the furs making Lance quickly pile them on as the cold was coming back. Lance was surprised again when Sendak started to help him bundle up before leaving Lance again in the cockpit. 

“Blue... did I die?” Lance whispered, getting an angry scolding growl from Blue. Lance winced, knowing he shouldn’t joke about something like that. “Sorry, it’s just... he’s being nice.” Lance whispered, getting teasing chuckles from Blue. 

After a few minutes of talking with Blue, Sendak came back with two plates steaming with hot food. Lance bounced where he sat making grabby hands towards the plate that Sendak gave before sitting down. Lance ate the food with gusto savoring the flavors as they were all unique and appealing. If there was one thing Lance would miss, it would be eating ‘real’ food than the goo that he’s usually has to deal with. 

“.....Lance.”

“...w-what?” Lance asked, eyes wide as he looked over towards Sendak. 

Sendak growled, before looking down at his food and taking another bite from the meat. “It’s your name? Why are you so surprised in hearing it?” Sendak asked, before going back to finishing his meal. Lance stared at Sendak slowly placing food into his mouth as he studied the large alien. Once the meal was finished Sendak quickly retreated out, leaving behind a content, happy and even giddy Blue Paladin. 

“I knew he couldn’t resist me.” Lance whispered to Blue, getting a pleasing hum from Blue. Agreeing with Lance’s statement as she continued to watch over her precious Pilot. 

Suddenly, the happy moment was shattered and Lance was tempted to cover his ears at hearing the ear splitting roars that came from both Blue and Sendak. “What’s going on?!” Lance cried, about to get up, but was shocked when Blue roared at him to stay in the nest. Lance opened and closed his mouth as he stayed in the nest while he heard the two continue to roar. The only thing that Lance got any clue about what was going on was that Blue was emitting anger to something that was outside the barrier. 

She was emitting pure rage and anger that was so raw that Lance tried to calm his friend. But, she continued to roar warding away whatever was attacking the barrier. Suddenly, worry flowed into Lance making the other gasp as he quickly got up and got his bayard. Quickly, he threw on the large shirt he had before and got ready to leave.

“I’m going!” Lance shouted, while Blue tried to tell him to get down. Lance limped as fast as he could out of the cockpit and out of Blue. Sendak wasn’t in site, but looking past the barrier he could see two shadows fighting. Both were large, but the other was bigger and seemed more... sickly. It slinked left and right dodging what Lance knew was Sendak. Dark hid away whatever Sendak was fighting, but Lance felt his heart quicken. 

Lance summoned his weapon and stepped outside of the protective barrier. The cold cut at his skin, but Lance didn’t feel it as he let out a breath allowing the mist to fly around and vanish in the wild wind. He aimed and waited as the two fought each other. 

When the shadow monster managed to fling Sendak to the ground did Lance started firing. The screams that came out from the monster was horrifying. It was like the haunting howl, but this time adding anguish and rasp in it’s tone. It almost sounded like old chains that hang and slide against something equally rusty. The small light that came out of Lance’s weapon only gave Lance some site of what the creature looked like. But it was only small site so quick that Lance couldn’t commit to memory nor did he want too...since...

The creature looked like a monster that came out of a nightmare. Sendak came back up and slashed at the creature’s face that gave another cry before rushing back into the woods. Lance kept his gun out and continued to point where the monster left even when Sendak ran towards him and took him back inside the barrier. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!” Sendak shouted, rushing Lance back to the cockpit and dumped him into the furs as he began to violently shiver. 

“I WAS HELPING YOU!” Lance shouted back, fulling rage for being scolded by both Sendak and Blue. 

“That beast is hunting you! Do you not understand that? It could have gone after you!” Sendak stated, making Lance growl again. “I’m not useless! I am the Blue Paladin! My mind is still me! I can still fight!” Lance shouted, the horrible thoughts creeping back into his mind. All them whispering things to him that made Lance want to curl away from and say it wasn’t true. 

“SPARE ME! YOUR MIND IS AN ADULT, BUT THAT BODY IS A CHILD! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THAT BEAST MANAGED TO INJURE YOU?!” Sendak shouted, and Lance couldn’t take it anymore. With a small battle cry Lance charged at Sendak making the two fall to the ground as he tried to beat the shit out of the other’s face. Sendak roared, his voice shaking the whole room as he grabbed the struggling human that was on his body.

But, Lance had more fight in him and kicked the other in the face with his good leg. Sendak finally snapped once again and grabbed the man turned child. Sendak placed his sharp teeth around his neck making Lance stop his fighting. Like a toy with it’s batteries tapped out Lance became limp in Sendak’s hold. 

“Like a Galra Cub.” Sendak thought, as he growled allowing the teeth to vibrate. The faint bruises that were on the other’s neck from the last discipline pained Lance as they were being pushed and new bruises were forming over the old. Lance breathed and allowed his body to calm as Sendak let out a pleased rumble before letting go of his neck again. Gently he was placed back into the furs and a large hand started petting over his head. 

“You are not useless and there will be more battles fought. For now, allow yourself to heal and once you are ready we shall train.” Sendak spoke, his voice sounding much softer than before. Lance didn’t know what to say as Sendak offered to train him. So many things were going on that allowed the small cries to spill from his person. He mumbled out apologies to Sendak who just continued his rubbling. 

Quietly, Sendak bundled Lance once again before laying beside him. He patted the child before allowing his hand to rest on the child’s form. Lance continued to cry before he fell into a deep, tired slumber. Sendak didn’t even fight his instincts anymore as he pulled Lance a little closer to his chest in order to keep the cub warm. 

The commander didn’t want to admit the feelings that were slowly clawing their way into his being.


	7. My Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Last update. Haha. Finally, this one took a long time to finish. 
> 
> Be excited for the next chapter... well... it's going to be intense. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> To anyone who is interested my tumblr is KnightNuraStar. I shall be posting more updates and sometimes teasers. 
> 
> While my FlightRIsing is KnightNuraStar. If anyone wanted to chat voltron with me or even wants to ask questions on the stories. But, note I won't give out spoilers. ;3
> 
> beta by brittneynr96!!!

“Lance, watch your feet! Now strike!”

“Ow! Do you have to hit so hard?”

“This wouldn’t be training if I didn’t give you a challenge.”

“....Touché.” Lance grumbled, rubbing his side where the other had hit him. Sendak snorted, looking Lance up and down, noticing how tired the other seemed to be. Without a word Sendak gave a signal that training would end as he went back to his work station in order to get some food ready for them.

“Blue, did you see that? I totally kicked his ass.” Lance whispered, getting a proud rumble from Blue. But, it was a tired one making Lance place his hands on the cold metal with worry for his friend. Blue was still in horrible shape and keeping the barrier along with the beacon was taking it’s toll on her. The storms outside were getting colder and worse by the days along with an increase in animal attacks or alien attacks.

While the creature from before still hasn’t shown it’s face, others had come to see if they could eat him. It was a surprise to Lance on the second day Sendak started training him, when his ankle had got better of course, that they heard a loud roar that almost sounded like a cross between a bear and a truck. They turned to see a large beast that was bulky in shape with thick fur and four arms come rushing out of the forest before it started pounding on the barrier walls saliva dripping down it's mouth as it roared.

Lance could tell it was after him as all of it’s six eyes were looking straight at him with hunger at the time. He was now added in the fur nest along with the other creatures who banged on the barrier walls for him by Sendak. Blue could only handle so much, making Lance become worried and nervous for his friend. More and more often Lance was rubbing his friend’s paw in comfort getting happy purrs and rumbles from the other as she continued to call for help.

“It’s been a month since we’ve been here.” Lance thought, grabbing his clothes as he made sure to count each day since they’ve been stranded.

Constant thoughts on what could have happened to the other’s were plaguing Lance, but the worst was the thought of never being able to leave the planet. “I don’t want to be here.” Lance thought, clutching at his chest as his emotions ran wild. Lance whimpered a bit, something that didn’t go unheard by Sendak who immediately came to the other’s side.

“Again with your thinking.” Sendak growled, lifting Lance up before taking him away from Blue. Lance didn’t say anything and instead allowed himself to be carried over to a second work station the other made. Usually Sendak used the work station for making his weapons and training things whenever they fought. But, most time it was used as a dinner table after the messy incident that Lance will not mention and will deny ever happening inside of Blue.

“I can’t help that my kid body won’t let me control my feelings.” Lance grumbled, getting plopped down into his ‘chair’ before a box of food was presented to him.

“Just eat.... and I mean eat everything.” Sendak warned, watching as Lance tried to push away some of the more less appealing vegetable and meats that were in the stew. Lance pouted, yet obeyed as he ate everything with gusto and allowed the warmth of the stew to heat up his body. Sendak frowned at how messy Lance was eating, but amusement was breeding in his mind as he began his own meal.

“He is too much like the cubs back on Galra. He would have gotten on well with many of them if he was on Galra.” Sendak mused, watching Lance lick his spoon when he ate one of his favorite meats. Sendak would never smile on the outside, but he could feel the content on the inside at seeing the cub happy.

After Sendak... unwillingly let go in pushing his instincts down. Did the commander start feeling different towards Lance and acting different around him as days went by. Sendak tried to make more hearty and healthy meals for Lance to eat in order to give the cub strength. Whenever he heard the small cub whimper he would come and either train or bring Lance to stay by his side. The latter was something he does often as he noticed that the Blue Paladin seemed to almost have a very... poisonous thinking for himself.

It made him want to roar at the blithering idiots that make up his team. Something this deep was something that had been festering for so long it started to become almost permanent. Leaving deep scars that might not ever fully leave the cub. But, Sendak didn’t think too much on the subject as Lance was a needy cub and had to be watched constantly.

“Sendak... I want to go hunting with you today.” Lance spoke, making Sendak frown as he looked down at Lance whom finished his meal.

“You’re going out in a few minutes right? I want to go. You’ve trained me and I think I’m ready to have a go again.” Lance informed, making sure to use logic in order to win in favor. Sendak sighed, knowing what Lance was doing. But, also knowing that it was true. Lance’s training was showing the fruits of the labor as Lance was becoming a better fighter and making less mistakes with each spar session.

“....Fine. But, you listen to me and you stay CLOSE!” Sendak informed, making sure to punctuate close while Lance jumped out of the chair in excitement. Quickly he left to go get ready while Sendak grabbed their dishes and throwing them in the snow. He would wash them later, he needed to prepare for the hunt that would come.

“Blue, I’m going to be going. Be safe alright?” Lance spoke, placing his hand on the control panel.

Blue weakly purred at Lance telling him that she would be okay and that HE should be the one that needed to be careful. Lance gave a cocky grin to Blue as he held his bayard close. “I’m going to be alright! I’m awesome.” Lance spoke, getting laughter from Blue before she went silent again in order to go into a very light slumber.

Lance ran out of Blue and instantly came to Sendak’s side as he was already at the edge of the barrier with all of his things. “The winds are strong and the snow heavy. This storm will hide many things so listen in order to find those hidden in plain site.” Sendak stated, glaring out in the forest while Lance nodded his head.

When they stepped out Lance couldn’t help but latch onto Sendak as a large gust of wind almost blew him back into the barrier. Sendak moved his large hand over Lance, ushering him to walk behind him as he started to make his way away from the barrier and into the forest.

Lance made sure to listen carefully even when the wind seemed to whip into his body and roar into his ears. He stayed close to Sendak seeing as the other was making it easier for him to move by going through the deep snow first. Carefully though, Sendak stopped and kneeled down gently before motioning Lance forward in order to see what he saw.

“Oh it’s steroid bambi.” Lance thought with excitement. Out of all the animals they’ve managed to kill and eat, steroid bambi was his favorite. Which sounds really fucked up, but meh, he’s stuck on an alien planet and is currently having a weird familiar relationship with an enemy Commander. Sendak motioned for Lance’s bayard making him instantly will it into a gun as quietly as he could.

Lance got into position allowing Sendak to correct just one thing before he held his breath and aimed. He pulled the trigger and watched the beam fire sharp and fast straight into head of the creature. There wasn’t even a cry of pain as the blast was too quick for the creature to react, killing the animal immediately. Lance beamed and then preened when a hand went over his head to ruffle his hair.

“Well done.” Sendak spoke, his voice filled with pride before he got up and started to move over to the creature in order to tie it up and bring it back to Blue. Lance almost skipped behind Sendak and helped with tying the animal up. Lance even helped to drag it back to Blue in order to make it easier and faster.

Thankfully the trail they made allowed them to travel with slight ease. Lance grinned when they were back into the barrier, but frowned when he looked down at his feet. Feeling it become too cold and wet from the harsh snow bellow. Seeing his bare feet, Lance grumbled when he saw the cloths he used as shoes just outside the barrier. Dropping his bayard on the table, he instantly ran over to it. This alerted Sendak when he heard Lance pass through the barrier looking over before sprinting towards him.

“LANCE!”

Lance jolted and was about to react, when pain erupted from his back and the sound of the haunting moans were ringing in his mind. Lance gasped as he slumped to the ground, already feeling warm blood spill out of deep wounds from his back. Soaking his clothes and spilling red onto the white snow bellow. Turning his head, Lance gasped at the monster that loomed over him with a glee that made his stomach sick.

There were no words at how abnormal, misshapen, and grotesque the creature was.

A lumbering body that was almost humanoid the creature was completely made up in greasy looking and matted fur. Clumps of it looking like festered boils or black slime to Lance as some fell onto the ground. Long skinny limbs and body, but still lumbering as it snarled with glee at him. The nails on the creature were long and covered in a red liquid that Lance knew was his own blood.

But the face...

The face...

The face looked like a something that was thrown together in order to make the most nightmarish monster. The face looked almost like a human, but also like a deer. Teeth were pointed out in cringe worthy angles that prevented the creature from truly closing it's mouth. It’s eyes sunken in and almost pure black as it looked at him with pure hunger. Half of it’s face had no fur and instead showed black and charred skin that had something black oozing out of a few spots.

Lance screamed so loud that it even broke through the loud winds and snow that surrounded him. The creature opened it mouth and was about to take a bite when a much bulkier and stronger body smashed into him. Lance continued to scream and sob as he watched Sendak battle the creature once again. But this time, both beasts seemed more determined and frantic in killing the other.

Lance watched as Sendak roared in rage and actually grabbed the jaw of the creature. With brutal strength filled with the anger at seeing Lance bloody and on the ground crushed it easily. Allowing the breaking of bones and ripping of flesh to echo in the surrounding area. The creature let out a screech that also sounded like a moan as it tried to swipe at the Galra in order to get the other off. Sendak pushed off dodging the swipe before going back again with savage nature as he managed to subdue one of the creature's arm. Sendak quickly went behind the beast and used all his strength to subdue his foe.

Lance watched as Sendak used his feet and body to push the creature into the snow, before bending the creature’s arm in such a way that Lance had to look away. Another break sounded out making the creature convulse as it flopped all over the ground in pain.

But, by looking away from the scene, Lance was able to notice that other creatures seemed to be at the edge of the forest watching the fight with great interests as Sendak continued to slash at the creature below.  
Finally, the Galra roared in victory, before actually hauling the thing up and throwing it as far away as he could. The creature moaned as it soon as it landed with a heavy thud, but there was no mercy for the monster as other pounced and dug into the easy prey.

Lance whimpered when he was picked up and brought in through the barrier. He could hear Blue’s rage and anguish as Lance was quickly brought into the cockpit to be treated.

“You will be fine.” Sendak spoke, his voice actually soft and soothing. Lance sobbed from the pain and the fear as his clothes were being taking off in order for Sendak to work on the deep gashes on his back.

Sendak quickly worked in cleaning the wounds before taking one of the healing cubes and pouring the contents into the wounds. Lance screamed as it burned and grabbed at Sendak’s knee as the other continued to work as fast and as efficiently as possible. Sendak watched the muscle start to attach back together, before he started asking if Lance could feel the pinches on his feet, legs and thighs. The need to know if any part of the cub's spine was injured in order to treat it. Lance answered each one with a sobbing ‘yes’ making Sendak relax only a little as the Galra started to sew the skin together again. At that point Lance passed out from the pain making Sendak to work a little easier now that Lance was knocked out.

“There...” Sendak whispered, placing a different healing salve onto Lance’s back before bandaging the small cub. Once he finished, Sendak brushed his hands over a small useless furs to clean his hands of Lance’s blood. Sendak growled as he saw the bloodied furs and threw them as far away from himself and the cub.

Even inside the Blue lion, Sendak could still hear the creature's scared and pained cries from being eaten. But, the cries went softer, before silence filled the cockpit once more. Sendak could feel the Blue lion vibrate in happiness and satisfaction that the creature died slow and painfully. It was terrifying and reassuring how protective the Blue Lion was for her Paladin.... or was it for Lance? Sendak grabbed the large shirt that was in a small pile beside the nest and placed it over Lance. Carefully, he placed the child back down the nest and started to wrap him in their warmth.

“Dad... don’t leave.”

Sendak froze, hand hovering over Lance making small hands grab and pull it down. Glowing yellow looked into frightened and tormented sea blue. New fat tears fell from Lance face as he continued to tug at Sendak’s claw with much vigor and desperation.

“Dad... don’t leave me... I’m scared dad... I’m scared.” Lance spoke, his voice suffering as he weakly tugged.

“Daddy please.....” Lance spoke, so soft that it was barely heard in the room. But, his voice cracked and the agony could be plainly heard.

“I am here my... son. I am here.” Sendak spoke, joined into the blankets before pulling Lance close without hurting him. The whimpering, the sniffles and cries made Sendak let out a soothing rumble as he leaned down to scent Lance before he nuzzled the his cub’s hair. Minutes ticked by like slow hours as Sendak comforted his cub and spoke small words in order to comfort the his terrified child.

It worked, eventually Lance’s sobs turned into cries before being silenced into little sniffles. After a few more minutes even the sniffles vanished and the even breathing gave the commander relief at seeing Lance go into a more peaceful slumber. It tore Sendak apart that he couldn’t use any of the pain killers for the cub as they were meant for adults and even if Lance took a small dose, there was a chance that the cub could be killed.  
There was rage inside Sendak that still brewed and prowled inside. Rage for the dead beast and rage for himself.

“Until your other soldiers come.... I won’t let MY cub out from the barrier.” Sendak growled, making sure the Blue Lion could hear. There was a small warning growl from Blue that made Sendak snarl back as the two possessively claimed the child. The Blue Lion forcefully invaded his mind and warned that Lance was her Paladin and HER LANCE. She was first, but she will allow Sendak’s claim as she states it will help him greatly. She did everything for Lance, for Lance was a special one. The one Pilot that Blue felt so in tuned with that she sang to the others in her joy.

Sendak sneered, sending back that he didn’t care what she thought or what she allowed. A thought that made the great sentient weapon snort before calming down again. But, another small thought slipped in making Sendak frown at Blue's findings.

“So... a few days.” Sendak mused, snorting at how late and how inefficient the Paladins seemed to be. A movement silenced the two as Lance started to make small little upset sounds, probably from being almost roused from his dreams by the tug of war growls that Sendak and Blue were doing. Sendak went down and brushed at Lance's hair and whispered a few things allowing Lance to go back to sleep. Sendak wished he could do more, but placing his hand on Lance’s back would cause his cub pain.

So instead Sendak allowed his cub to lay on his hand and almost use it as a pillow as he slept on. Sendak thought over a few things before he whispered out. “I have claimed you as my cub.... an enemy to the Galra Empire... an enemy to Emperor Zarkon.... and yet... why do I feel no regret?” Sendak asked, rubbing one of his fingers on the cub’s face who leaned into the touch. Sendak closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again in order to guard his cub as he sleeps.

He knew sleep would not come to him for awhile.

So for now, he shall stand guard and think over the decisions he would need to make.


	8. Battle for Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to allow this one to be updated early due to popular asking. 8DDD. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. I'm already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> Expect more updates for the next few days. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also, working on some new story projects for Voltron. Some might make the cut, some might not. I'll keep you all posted! 8DDD

“How’re you feeling?” 

“It still hurts...” 

“I know, bare with it just a little longer.” Sendak whispered, soothing his cub’s hair as he laid in the furs. 

Lance gave a shaky smile, before he leaned into the touch. It had taken four days before Lance could start laying on his side than his stomach. Though, laying on his back was still a no as his injuries were still healing and sore from treatment. Lance opened his mouth when a piece of food came to his direction and hummed in delight at the delicious taste that gave him comfort and a distraction from his back. 

“How was hunting?” Lance asked, curious to know how it went for the Commander as he left for only a few hours before coming back. 

“The hunt was good and I already packed everything for transfer.” Sendak informed, taking another portion of the food in the bowl before bringing it back to Lance. Lance it ate it without protest, even when it had something in there he didn’t lie, before he started to vibrate with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see everyone again, hell he was even excited to see mullet - head. 

But, Lance was also anxious. 

After being being attacked by the monster, saved by Sendak and spilling out an something embarrassing to the Galra did Lance notice how their relationship has changed. Sendak was still grumpy and serious, no doubt that will never change. But, he was also gentle to Lance and caring in his own scary and intimidating way. There were also new actions that Lance craved for like when Sendak would cuddle with him or when he scent marked him. 

It made Lance feel loved and protected. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time since he came into space and became a Blue Paladin. It was a bond that was family and Lance grabbed it with both hands, refusing to let the feeling go. 

But... he didn’t know how his team would react. 

“Dad, what’s going to happen?” Lance asked, a bit fearfully as he thought about how everyone would react. Especially, how Shiro would react in seeing the Galra Commander. 

Sendak looked down at Lance before he gently brought his cub to sit up in order to sit in his lap. Lance rested against the chest of Sendak and closed his eyes as he took in the warmth of the purple fur. Sendak gave out one of his deep rumbles that was like a lullaby to Lance at this point. Making Lance calm as he cuddled into the solid chest. 

“Know Lance, that you’re my cub now. I won’t let them take you away from me.” Sendak informed, a snarl reaching his voice as he thought about the Paladins attempting to take Lance away. 

Lance gave a shaky smile and was about to rest, when a soft beeping was heard. Eyes snapped open and Lance looked over to the control panel and saw something that gave him hope and dread. Getting help from Sendak Lance smashed his finger into ‘receive call’ before screaming into the screen. 

“Guys! Guys is that you?” Lance cried.

“Lance? Lance is that your? Why do you sound so young?” came the voice of Coran. Lance froze, wondering what he should say and just decided to go along with the truth. 

“When I went through the worm hole... I was... I wasn’t in good shape and I was about to die... Blue save me... but when you see me... I’ll look a little different.” Lance confessed, getting a hitched breathe from Coran. 

“Don’t worry my boy! The others are already heading to your location! We’ll pick you soon! Allura is already heading down to greet you! Just hold tight!” Coran spoke, before the call ended. Lance looked at Sendak nervously, getting a nuzzle from the Commander. Blue also rumbled, giving reassurances to Lance as she let her shields down in order for the other lions to pick her up. 

Lance whimpered when he felt the shake of Blue being picked up. Making Sendak hold Lance tightly as everything shifted around the cockpit. Blue, turned on her site in order for Lance to watch as the planet bellow became smaller and small until Lance was able to see the whole white world with thick clouds covering most of it’s surface. Small hands gripped onto Sendak’s shoulder as the scene changed to be inside the castle and in Blue hanger with everyone down below waiting for him with excitement, worry and confusion. 

Lance heard Blue give out a growl and knew that she was speaking to Allura as she had a look of shock on features. She placed her hands on her head as she looked at the Blue Lion, but a look of horror etched on her face. “Oh, Blue said something about dad.” Lance thought, watching her look towards everyone before looking back at the lion. 

“Lance? Are you alright?! Why isn’t he coming out?” Pidge asked, wondering if the Blue lion wasn’t able to open her jaw. She was in terrible shape and Pidge knew she had a lot of work to do in order to get her back into shape again. 

“Everyone... listen... there is a reason why Lance hasn’t come out...” Allura spoke, her voice unsure as she looked at the the Paladins. Lance watched her try to explain that Lance had changed and that the Blue Lion had made an alliance in order to protect Lance in his new form. This made everyone frown as he they looked back at Blue before urging Allura to continue. 

“Allura, who’s in there with Lance?” Shiro demanded, knowing that something was wrong with the way that the Altean princess didn’t want to say anything. Allura looked even more unsure in giving the information to the leader, before nodding at Blue whom lowered her head and opened her mouth. 

“It’s time.” Sendak informed, grabbing a small fur from the ground to bundle Lance in it.   
“Let’s do this.” Lance whispered, holding onto Sendak as they slowly made their way out. 

He could only hope that things would go well. 

Lance blinked a few times at the bright light before seeing everyone before him looking in complete shock at what they were seeing. Hunk looked like he was about to faint as he looked at Lance before looking at Sendak. Coran and Allura gasped, a look of awe and wonder as they stared at Lance. Pidge actually gaped and pointed her finger towards Lance while Keith had a bewildered and angry look. 

Shiro... SHIRO WAS COMING RIGHT AT THEM WITH HIS ARM GLOWING!

“Shiro wait!” Lance cried, while Sendak roared, dodging the attack and jumping away from the Black Paladin. 

“Let him go!” Shiro demanded, looking at Sendak. His eyes filled with pure rage and vicious intent, before he looked at Lance. Sendak roared at the other, seeing the challenge and held Lance closer who was becoming distressed at whole thing. 

“SHIRO! STOP! STOP! SENDAK MEANS NO HARM TO LANCE! HE WAS THE ONE PROTECTING LANCE! BLUE LION HAS MADE A DEAL WE MUS-...” Allura shouted, trying to her Paladin to stop from attacking Sendak. But, she was interrupted when Shiro looked over at Allura with such killer intent that she stepped back with fear. Everyone else seemed a little afraid as they watched Shiro looked back at Sendak. His eyes going from grey to a little yellow and his arm glowing so brightly that they thought it would catch on fire. 

“Shiro please stop!” Lance begged, tears falling down his face as he griped onto Sendak harder. 

“Sendak, let him go.” Shiro sneered, getting Sendak to roar back. 

“SHIRO! ENOUGH!” Keith shouted, summoning his sword though not knowing which side he should actually take. Pidge also summoned her weapon, looking in fear for Lance being stuck in the fight between two leaders. Hunk looked nervous looking at everyone before looking at Allura and Coran to do something. 

“He is MY cub Champion. I shall not give him to the likes of you.” Sendak spoke, making Shiro shout as he rushed the other. Keith cursed not wanting to harm Shiro so he threw his weapon to the side and tackled the Black Paladin. Pidge seeing what he was doing also tackled Shiro making Hunk rush over and body slam all three of them. 

“Shiro! Calm down! Damn it you’ll hurt Lance if you do this!” Keith shouted, making Hunk nod his head. But, Shiro showed his strength and flung everyone off in swift movement making them all shout in surprise. With that Shiro attacked again with a speed that Lance was surprised the other had. One minute he was in Sendak’s arms and then suddenly he was ripped away with Sendak being throw back into the wall.   
“STAND DOWN BLACK PALADIN!” Allura shouted, running in front of Sendak and placing his hands out. Shielding the Galra Commander from Shiro as she glared at him demanding for the other to submit. Lance didn’t know what to do as he was held close to Shiro’s chest and whimpered as he saw Sendak slowly get up from his fallen state. The look of rage on his face showed that he was ready to fight to the death and Lance didn’t want that. He needed to calm Shiro down or else this going to get even bloodier if the two clashed again. 

“Shiro, shiro please. You’re scaring me, Shiro. Please, stop.” Lance begged, grabbing hold of Shiro’s face in order for him to look at his. Shiro stopped, stilled as he looked at Lance. His breathing was labored and his eyes kept on changing with his arms still glowing brightly with a dangerous aura. Lance wondered if this was because of what Shiro went through when he was back in the Empire. But, those thoughts needed to wait as he tried to calm down the other. 

“Please, stop... please stop...” Lance begged, fat ears rolling down his face as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and cried into his shoulder. Shiro breathed in, blinking in confusion before his eyes finally turned back into the ones that were familiar to Lance. His weapon arms also stopped glowing, before becoming completely normal and Lance choked a bit in relief that Shiro was finally back to normal. 

“Lance?! I’m so sorry... I’m.. so sorry.” Shiro whispered, crushing his face into Lance’s cheek making Lance nod his head. He would always forgive Shiro. 

“I know... I forgive you.” Lance whispered, before looking over at Sendak in distress. 

“Dad! You alright over there?” Lance called, shocking everyone at Lance’s sentence. 

“I was punched by the Champion’s enhanced arm and flung into a metal wall before crashing onto a metal floor. And you are in said Champion’s arms that just did all of that a few ticks ago. How do you think I feel?” 

“So you’re peachy then.” Lance explained, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Sendak could be. Lance wiggled in Shiro hold, but the other seemed to refuse to let him go. In fact, Shiro seemed to have tightened his hold making Lance jump from the touch to his back. Shiro frowned at the jump and looked down to his back before gasping at the bandages hat covered Lance’s back. 

“Okay, how about we get some answers!” Keith finally shouted, rolling his shoulders as he looked at Lance before looking at Sendak who was prowling back towards the two. 

“If the champion stops attacking then maybe we can come to a civil discussion.” Sendak sneered, stepping in front of Shiro. Shiro glared and took a step back, while Lance looked stressed as he watched the two people he’s come to care about fight. 

“Give him back Champion.” Sendak warned. 

“No, how can I trust you not to hurt him?” Shiro asked, his voice hard as he looked up at him. 

“He is MY cub Champion.” 

“No, he’s not. He’s MINE an-...” 

“ENOUGH! SHIRO! Stand down!” Allura ordered, causing the three to look over towards the fuming princess. Shiro had the decency to look ashamed as he looked away from Allura and Lance fretted in Shiro’s arms at seeing his leader with the look of regret. But, Shiro reluctantly placed Lance down, who waddled over to Sendak and was quickly brought Lance into his arm. Sendak instantly scented Lance, giving warning growls to Shiro who glared back at him at the action. 

“Right now, we need to address any injuries Lance may have. Coran, get the healing pod ready and Sendak... please note while the Blue Lion has made a deal with you... one slip up... and I’ll destroy you myself.” Allura informed, her head held high as she walked passed the other. Lance became distressed again at the mention of the healing pod, making Sendak speak to him quietly as they walked behind the princess. 

“Please don’t do anything to get yourself killed. Allura is really scary and never breaks her word.” 

“Need I remind you that it wasn’t I who attacked first.” 

“Yeah, but you have to admit you deserved it.” Lance teased, watching with victory as the other grumbled under his breathe. When they came to the medical room Sendak placed Lance down on the metal table before helping the other take off his shirt. 

“So what happened?” Coran asked, starting to unwrap the bandages while Lance explained. 

“It was my fault. I left the barrier in order to get something and a creature managed to get the jump on me.” Lance explained, shivering as the bandages were off. 

Coran looked at the injuries with an unreadable expression before stopping from everyone from walking around to see it. “I doubt you’ll all want to see it. I can’t risk any of your going into... well I can’t risk you all fighting again.” Coran informed, making Shiro sigh in defeat while the other kicked at the ground. But, Keith seemed to be the only who didn’t care for Coran’s orders and stomped over to look at Lance’s back. Hunk cried for the other to stop, but it was too late as Keith looked at Lance’s back with wide eyes and hands into tight fists. 

“It’s alright Mullet-head. Doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.” Lance explained, watching the other look at his face before looking back at his back. Without a word Keith left the room where the other could hear his yells and his fist smashing into the wall. 

“Right! In the healing pod you go!” Coran spoke, about to pick up Lance only to be beaten by Sendak. 

“No fighting!” Lance shouted, towards everyone. But he mostly gave Sendak and Shiro a look, who both sighed as they looked at Lance. Sendak gave Lance a look, making Lance nod his head as he was gently placed inside. With that Lance closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to sweep him away as he healed within. 

“Now... let us talk.” Sendak sneered, getting up and turning around to everyone in the room. 

“Okay, first! WHAT HAPPENED TO LANCE! He looks like he’s ten year old!” Hunk cried, his voice loud and booming. Keith quickly came in at Hunk’s shout and came to the other’s side to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Allura stepped up, having already heard the explanation from the Blue Lion. 

“It seems that when Lance went through the worm hole, he didn’t go through it as well as all of you did. Lance was about to die and so the Blue Lion used her power to heal what has been done to his body.” Allura informed. 

“Wait, the Blue Lion did this?” Pidge asked, curious to hear that the Lions held the power to make someone from an adult to a child. It was something that was only in movies, but then again, with the shit they saw anything was really possible. Allura gave a look on uncertainty before she looked over at Coran, for he knew much more about the lions history than she did. Coran stepped up beside Allura, a grim expression on his face as he looked at each of the Paladins in the room. 

“Yes, the Lions each have a special power that has been used to save Paladin’s of old when their life was threatened. But, I’ve never seen something like this. Honestly, the Lions are shrouded in mystery and their powers are still unknown.” Coran confessed. 

“How about we address what really needs to be talked.” Keith shouted, his patience thinning out as he glared at Sendak who snarled back. 

“You called Lance your cub and for some reason Lance called you... dad... What did you do?” Keith spoke his voice hard as he stepped forward. But, was held back when Shiro placed a hand on his chest stopping him from going any closer. Sendak stepped forward, blocking Lance’s pod from sight making everyone bristle at the action. 

“It is as you heard Red Paladin. The cub is MINE.” Sendak informed, making Shiro to grit his teeth. It looked like he was holding everything in his power from attack Sendak again. Which, Allura was grateful for as she looked at Sendak with wary as she was perplexed by the whole situation. Keith, though seemed to have reacted violently to the notion and Shiro had to hold the other back from attacking. 

“He isn’t yours!” Keith shouted, kicking to try and get Shiro to get off of him. 

“Shout and scream all you want Red Paladin. But, I have taken Lance as my cub. Which means I shall protect him from all harm. Including the harm that comes form all of you.” Sendak drawled, making Coran wince while everyone looked at Sendak with hate and confusion. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Pidge shouted, getting Hunk to hold her. Sendak looked at them all in disgust as he stared at them all. 

“There is scars in my cub’s soul. The ones that has festered and grew into something permanent.” 

“What do you mean?! Please, let us understand.” Allura shouted, making Sendak growl at how these Voltron Paladins seem to work. It baffled the Commander how they couldn’t see something so simple! It even angered at him for leaders should always see if their soldiers were healthy and in top shape. Something that the so called Princess and Leader of the Paladin’s failed to do. 

“ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVEN’T FIGURED OUT THE EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL STABILITY YOUR BLUE PALADIN HAS BEEN CLEARLY LACKING?!” Sendak shouted, his voice shaking the room as he losing his patience for these idiots. It was becoming more and more of an insult how they all managed to beat him so long ago. 

“..... What?” Hunk whispered, his voice small and afraid. Sendak looked at each person before his eyes landed on Coran who was looking at the floor with regret. 

“You’ve noticed and yet you’ve done nothing?” Sendak asked, his question directed towards the advisor who sighed. Allura was the first to react, looking at Coran in confusion and hurt. Even Shiro looked at him with slight betrayal as he waited for Coran to answer him. 

“I was hoping that you would all notice the pain that Lance seem to carry on his shoulders... I helped in little ways for the boy... but, I do regret not saying more.” Coran mournfully informed, looking over and catching a glimpse of the Blue Paladin in the healing pod. It pained the advisor to see a child, especially one that he cared about, with injuries that would most defiantly scar and knowing that even in this form... he must fight to continue the war. 

He’s failed Lance before. 

This time, he won’t fail again. 

“Alright, everyone listen up... this is something you ALL need to hear.”


	9. I Made My Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I HAVE MADE A TWITTER! 
> 
> It's called KnightNuraStars! Come and follow me! I shall be posting updates on there as well! Also, I thought it would be easier to chat with people than tumblr. So to all of you lovely people, don't be afraid to come talk to me. ~ <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to state this now. It's a calm before the storm. What storm, is for all of your to guess. There was a clue placed in here. Hopefully you will see the clue. ;3

“Coran... what rare you saying?” Allura asked, her voice sounding so unsure and wavering a bit as she looked at her advisor. 

“Well Princess, remember the conversation I had with you a few months back?” Coran asked, standing tall as he walked over to the Princess who furrowed her brows at the question. She thought for a bit, before the memory came and Allura slowly nodded her head. 

“You asked for me... to go a little easier on scolding Lance... But, I said no to you.. that Lance needed it in order to grow stronger.” She spoke, looking at Coran for confirmation who nodded his head. Shiro, also remembered the conversation and he felt something tighten in his chest. He looked over towards Lance, but Sendak was covering almost all of the clear glass with his own body. 

It caused something... ugly in Shiro to see Sendak doing that. 

“You’ve all been rather harsh on Lance for the past few months. Each and everyone of you, even you Hunk. Though yours was much gentler than the others.” Coran informed, making Hunk point at himself in horror while Pidge and Keith looked down to the floor. Trying to see what they’ve done to their teammate, their friend., their... their family member. 

“Lance tries to stay strong, but he has a very... disturbing way of thinking of himself. While he shows you all confidence and his smiles it’s not all the time real. On the inside, I fear the boy is stuck in a cycle of hatred for himself. One that is brutal and depressing.” Coran stated, sighing as he remembered looking at Lance in moment when he thought no one was looking. He remembered how the Paladin would mumble words about himself that stricken Coran like he had been slapped in the face. But, again the Advisor just pushed Allura and the others in hopes of the right direction. 

Not saying anymore. 

Not doing anymore. 

“He tried to reach out to all of us... goodness he even tried to reach out to your Keith.” Coran spoke, getting a surprised look from Keith. 

“But... Lance hates me?” Keith stated, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. As if he wasn’t truly sure about the answer he was giving. And for the truth of the matter was... he really didn’t know if what he was saying was true. 

“While Lance does have a little rival thing going with you, he doesn’t hate you. Quit the opposite actually!” Coran chuckled, looking down at the floor as well as he remembered the small conversation he was able to get from the boy. How Lance would talk about Keith with light in his eyes for something the other did that Lance thought was amazing or the happiness in his voice when Keith finally understood one of his jokes. 

“He care for you a lot my boy. He care for all of you.” Coran spoke, looking back up to the group.   
“Lance... has a big family...” Hunk whispered, flopping to the ground in exhaustion as he thought over all the times he hasn’t helped his best friend. The Yellow Paladin wasn’t even sure he should name himself Lance’s best friend. A best friend would notice when their best friend was hurt and needed help. 

“He tried spending time with us... and we... Quiznak I... alway rejected him... I said so many horrible things.” Pidge whispered, going over to Hunk to place a comforting hand on his large shoulders. Hunk reached up to clutch onto the hand as he stared at the ground with saddened eyes. 

“You’ve all failed my cub.” Sendak growled, getting everyone to either flinch or glare at the commander. But, Sendak didn’t care. He swore that he would protect his cub like all Galra parents protect their young. Even if the pain was emotional, he will stop the pain and try to smother the loneliness his cub emitted as much as he could. Though, Sendak knew he would always have that pain.. those scars that won’t ever go away. 

“You’re one to talk! YOUR A COMMANDER OF THE GALRA EMPIRE! LANCE IS YOUR ENEMY!” Keith hissed, stepping forward and glaring down the commander. Sendak gave a warning growl as he got closer to Lance, he would not allow him to come any closer while Lance wasn’t awake. 

“YOU’VE HURT LANCE BEFORE TOO! AND IN ANY CASE WHEN IT BOILS DOWN TO IT! WHO WILL YOU PROTECT! ZARKON OR LANCE?! WHO BY THE WAY WANTS LANCE DEAD!” Keith shouted, stepping forward again with anger. Sendak roared, also stepping forward having enough of the Red Paladin. Keith didn’t faulted back, but he was forced to take a few steps once Shiro came in the middle of the two. 

“SHIRO! Let me at him! He’s going to get Lance killed!” Keith shouted, but he was being held back by Shiro’s arms and Pidge’s arms as they prevented the other from jumping the Galra. 

“There is a large difference between us.” Sendak hissed, staring down the Paladins as he clenched his claws into a tight fists. “We were unknown to each other. Soldiers just doing their duty. But, all of you... you’ve known him longer. Got to know him longer and you all did nothing while poison inside him spread and left scars in their wake.” Sendak cruelly informed, making everyone stare with wide eyes at the commander. 

“Who is the true monster? The so called teammates so called family of the Blue Paladin who forced him into a tight little box before turning their backs.” Sendak drawled, making Keith roar in rage as he started kicking and struggling in his bounds made of arms as he stared at Sendak. 

“ENOUGH!” Allura shouted, making everyone turn to face her. Her face looked stressed and pinched at her form rigid. To everyone in the room she looked exhausted and drained. 

“Enough... there is no time for fighting... we need to figure out how to help Lance’s situation.” Allura informed, making everyone look towards the child in the healing pod. “Zarkon... won’t go easy on us just because one of the Paladins is in the body of a child... he’ll actually see this a opportunity.” Allura informed, looking over at Sendak who sneered before nodding his head.   
“Lance will be forced... to pilot even in this state?” Pidge asked, starting to see the undertone of what Allura was putting out. 

“Wait a minute! You can’t expect Lance to fight! He’s...” Hunk started, was interrupted. 

“He still has his mind. His body is the only thing that is a child right now. I’m sorry, but we cannot afford not o form Voltron when needs arise. We are not like Zarkon. We don’t have soldiers or fleets to send out. We are just us.” Allura informed, her voice strong and yet her eyes betraying her. She herself did not want this, but a leader needs to make the right design for the good of all. 

“It’s as I feared.” Sendak thought, leaning back before going back towards the pod that Lance was held in. He stared at the small and so fragile form of the Paladin floating in the substance that patched his injuries. 

War isn’t merciful. 

It never was. 

It will take everything . 

Even children. 

“DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!” Keith shouted, banging his fist onto the floor with vengeance. He kept pounding until Shiro just brought the other into his arms in order to stop him. Pidge went back to Hunk and just slumped against the other who looked shaken. 

Sendak looked at these Paladins. 

Not with a glare. 

Not with a sneer. 

He truly looked at these Paladins and saw something that gave him a new light. “They are young, still cubs who were thrown into battle and expected to act like a grown seasoned soldiers.” Sendak thought, placing a hand on Lance’s healing pod. Sendak sighed, feeling drained as their leader and closed his eye for just a moment. 

“The Red Paladin says truth...” Sendak mused, turning around as he watched the others looked hopeless and angry. The princess spoke saying that she would converse with the Blue Lion, leaving everyone while her Advisor walked out with her. But, the Paladins refused to leave as they looked towards Lance with stricken grief faces. While the few who looked at him stared with caution, wary and anger. 

It mattered not to Sendak. 

But, the Commander knew he had work to do along with a decision to make. 

“One that will goes against everything I was defined.” Sendak thought, allowing himself to sit down beside Lance’s pod. Sendak stared at his chipped and worn out armor with steady eyes. 

“Zarkon will not allow for Lance’s survival and if he does... he will do things to the cub that I will not allow.” Sendak thought, clutching his knee before releasing. Zarkon was a merciless leader who wants nothing more than the destruction of the new Paladins and to take the lions. Sendak wasn’t blind nor was he an imbecile. He knew the connection between the Blue Lion and Lance were close. Something he didn’t think the others knew or understood just yet. 

Zarkon will do anything to try and exterminate the bond before taking the lion. 

But, he was a Galra. 

A Commander many feared and respected on the planets all over. 

One of the best in the Galra Empire. 

He was given recognition and glory. 

But.... 

“But, once Lance becomes of age will I still feel the same?” Sendak thought, looking over towards the Paladin once again. Something inside him screamed his answer making Sendak want to laugh, but reframed due to the company that he had. He knew the decision he made. It was one that was bound to be filled with problems. 

But, it didn’t matter. 

What did matter was that his cub was safe and happy. 

So with carefully motion, Sendak started taking off the chest armor of his battle suit. It caused the other Paladins to tense and one to grab their bayard out. But, he didn’t care. Instead he continued to take off all the pieces of his armor throwing them to the side and away from his sight. Once he was only in the black under suite Sendak allowed himself to relax. 

“Tell your Princess and her advisor that they may destroy that.” Sendak drawled, leaning against Lance’s pod and closing his eye. He didn’t care if the others were gaping at him in confusion or disbelief. He was exhausted and he needed his rest in order to care for his cub when he comes out. Sendak allowed himself to go into a calm state before he slipped into a light sleep. HIs ears were straight up and out allowing him to listen and awaken to any suspicious noise. 

“What just happened?” Hunk asked.   
“I think... Sendak just... disowned the Galra Empire.” Shiro spoke, his voice in pure disbelief as he stared at the armor. Pidge just gasped, not sure if what she was seeing or hearing was true. Keith looked from Sendak and Lance, before scrambling out of Pidge’s and Shiro’s gripe. The two tried to grab for the other again, but Keith slipped by in order to attach himself to the other side of Lance’s bod. He glared at Sendak from where he fused himself and continued to stay this way. 

“I’m not leaving him.” Keith hissed, making Pidge throw her hands up in the air. 

“Keith! It’s going to take at least two days before Lance pops out!” Pidge informed, as she looked at the reading. Thankfully Coran was able to translate everything in english for the group to read it easily. Keith just shrugged and continued trying to combust Sendak into flames by glare. 

Shiro stared for a moment before also getting up and leaning against Keith and the pod while keeping a careful eye on both occupants nearest to him. He didn’t trust Keith from attacking Sendak or from Sendak attacking all of them. 

Hunk gave a look towards Pidge, before shrugging as he walked in order to make himself comfortable against the metal walls of the room. Pidge just growled as she perched herself next to her large friend with a look of annoyance and guilt in her eyes. 

“Stupid furry, who the fuck does he think he is?” 

“Pidge language.” 

“Oh come on it’s fucking Sendak!” 

“Fair enough, continue.” 

“I can still hear you Paladins.” 

“Well, then up yours.” 

“Pidg-... actually never mind, please continue.” 

“.........”


	10. Uncovering Blankets Will Uncover Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story so much. 
> 
> Like, I LOVE WRITING THIS. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

When Lance was released out, the first thing he noticed was the shouts of relief. The second thing he noticed was the yells and roars making Lance open his eyes to see that he was in Sendak’s arm. Lance blinked a bit before looking around to see everyone glaring at Sendak. 

“I said no fighting.” Lance informed, his voice annoyed as he laid his face onto the Ex-Commander’s shoulder. 

“We wouldn’t fight is Sendak knew how to share!” Pidge hissed, bristled as Sendak started to scent Lance looking over his injuries to see if they were properly healed. Everyone held in their breathe as they saw the scars that painted on Lance’s back. They were dark and angry making them all know how painful it must have been when they were inflicted. 

Lance blinked, before turning in order to hide his back. Sendak gave a warning growl to everyone making each one look away with embarrassment and guilt. Keith was about to say something when he noticed Shiro go stock still. 

“Shiro?” Hunk asked, also noticing the way that Shiro was acting. 

“I... I... d-don’t know what’s wrong...” Shiro growled, staring at Lance and Sendak with something that Lance couldn’t put a word to it. Lance was looking at Sendak for answers while the other was stepping back and turning his body to shield Lance 

“The Galra did more than just give the Champion is arm. They gave him more to make him more... savage in the arena... like how true Galra warriors fight.” Sendak started, while everyone started stepping away from Shiro when his eyes started flashing from silver to yellow. 

“You mean to say...” Keith whispered, making Sendak roar when Shiro face contorted into a smirk. But, this smirk was vicious and deadly, one that promised death as he activated his arm. Lance couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips as he pressed closer to Sendak. Keith reacted first summoning his sword and standing in front of Sendak and Lance. 

“Shiro, stop this isn’t you!” Keith ordered, pointing his sword at Shiro. While, he didn’t really want to defend Sendak, he would defend Lance. And gave Shiro a warning glare making Shiro chuckle, a sound that was so corrupted that it caused everyone to shiver. Well, Sendak didn’t, he glared at the Shiro as he took another step back. 

Without warning, Shiro went forward dodging the whip that Pidge sent out. Pidge cried out in horror as her wrapped around Hunk shocking the other a bit making him cry out before falling to the floor. Pidge, quickly runs over to Hunk to attend him while Keith charged forward to Shiro. 

“SNAP OUT OF IT SHIRO!” Keith yelled, slamming his sword towards his Galra arm. But, Shiro knew the attack was coming and easily dodged it. Using his other fist he pushed deep in Keith gut making Keith gasp out spraying spit before he was throw towards Pidge knocking her to the ground. Shiro chuckled again, before he turned his full attention on Sendak and Lance.   
Lance gulped, not knowing what he was seeing. He wasn’t scared of Shiro, Lance didn’t think he would ever be scared of his leader. But, this... this was Shiro over powered by raw instinct that was trained to be a perfect animal to fight and fight until eventually...

“Dad, let me down.” Lance whispered, making Sendak growl at the notion. 

“No, that Champion will have to ripe me apart before he can even think about getting his filthy hands on you. You’re my cub, Lance. We Galra don’t allow our cubs anywhere near the likes of him.” Sendak informed, glaring at Shiro who tilted his head to the side. 

“Oh? You must be mistaken.” Shiro spoke, placing a hand on his hip as he walked up towards the two. Sendak growled walking in order to circle the other and get closer to the other Paladins who were slowly recovering from the attack. 

Pidge was the first up, going to stand beside Sendak with her weapon ready while Keith was trying to shake off the pain from where he was hit. Hunk, couldn’t do much, but shield Keith from Shiro’s sight as he stared with concern for Shiro. None of them blamed Shiro for what was happening, but the situation demanded for them to go rough. 

“You see, I knew Lance first. Which means he’s my cub is he not?” Shiro asked, placing one finger up from his hand and waving it around. 

“And as you know Ex-Commander Sendak... Galra are protective of their cubs.” Shiro informed, baring his teeth and showing how pointed his canine seem to have become. Sendak growled at the challenge, but Pidge placed her hand up to the other. 

“Do you know how to fix this?! You were one of their commanders!” Pidge asked, desperate to get Shiro back to normal. “HELL! Even a hint would be nice!” Pidge cried, as Shiro took a step forward. 

“In this form the Champion is... unbeatable... usually the Champion had to be sedate before being transferred back to his cell.” Sendak informed, making Pidge nod her head. Hunk, managed to get up with the help of Keith as they stood in front of Sendak. Lance wiggled, but the Galra refused to place him down making Lance huff as he looked around the medical room. 

Shiro stared at Lance and chuckled, before placing his arms out in a welcoming fashion. Everyone tensed at the action as Shiro continued to step forward. Lance shivered as those eyes were trained on him and started whispering something in Sendak’s ear. Sendak frown deepened, but slowly nodded his head. The plan his cub made was sound and logical, it had a better outcome then some of the other ideas. 

With great reluctance Sendak placed Lance down causing the others to tense as Lance bolted forward. Hunk cried out trying to reach for Lance, but was stopped by Pidge while Keith was stopped by Sendak. Pidge, seemed to figure out some of what was going on as she watched Lance rush over to Shiro. Shiro’s face spread out in a happy smile that looked demented with the features he was given. Lance was picked up with ease and nestled close to Shiro’s chest before Shiro lazily looked at the others. 

“The other Paladins are mine as well Sendak.” Shiro informed, but scoffed when Pidge took a hesitant step forward. 

“But, you can have them for now.” Shiro stated, before he turned in order to take Lance away. Lance threw a desperate look back at Sendak, faintly reaching out before the doors closed shut. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” Keith shouted, turning around to face Sendak. 

“Quiet!” Sendak ordered, before his eyes wondered over towards pidge. Pidge nodded her head as she started rushing towards the medical table. Hunk blinked in confusion before he dropped to the floor in exhaustion, body still trying to heal from the shock that he experienced earlier. 

“I only heard some of the plan. But, Lance is going to distract and try to calm down Shiro enough for us to shoot him with a powerful sedative. If we continued to do what we were doing then who knows what would have happened.” Pidge explained, getting a few syringes ready. Well, it was more like a ‘hypo spray’ that Coran explained in detail. 

“Lance said to use the instincts against Shiro, what did that mean?” Pidge asked, making Sendak growl before he looked towards the Paladins.

“Galra are very protective of their young to the point where logical thinking can be impaired. If a threat has set its sight on our cubs we become violent and rash.” Sendak informed, sounding like he rather explaining everything, but what he was saying. 

“Wait doesn’t that make it worse?!” Hunk cried, making Sendak look over to Keith and Pidge. 

“... I think... that what Sendak means is we could have an opening to sedate Shiro.” Keith informed, looking over at Sendak for confirmation. Sendak nodded his head, making Hunk in between the two before groaning as he leaned back a bit. 

“Okay, so how we’re going to do that?” Hunk asked, this time Sendak smirked something as vicious as Shiro making all three Paladins gulp. 

“We’ll be using LIVE BAIT.” the Galra informed, just in time for Allura and Coran to come in. 

“What has happened? We just saw Shiro and he almost attacked Coran!” Allura demanded, placing her hand on her hips as she glared at the Paladins and at Sendak. Sendak scoffed at the attitude, before glaring at Pidge who stopped working to continue what she was doing. The longer Lance was away from him the more he’ll get out of control. They were on a limited time frame so the plan needed to be executed sooner than later. 

“We’ll explain later, also Sendak you need to explain what exactly they did to Shiro!” Keith hissed, making Sendak sneer back at the other. 

“Where is Shiro now?” Pidge asked, giving each person including Allura and Coran two sedatives. 

“OH! I can help you with that!” Coran chirped, summoning up a few hologram before he started pressing a few things. Soon the screen became large to show Shiro and Lance in the Lion’s Common Room. Shiro looked to be rest with his eyes closed while Lance was still in his lap with what looked to be the mice in his arms. 

To Sendak, he relaxed at seeing Lance’s face a little less distressed than before. But, he kept on looking towards the door while the mice around him did their best to calm the other. Lance’s mind was once again reacting to the body and Sendak smashed his fist into onto one of the metal tables. Lance looked like a cub wanting to call for his parent accept that a predator was quit literally near by. 

“Alright, so... who’s going to be the live bait?” Hunk asked, earning everyone to stare at him. 

“Oh... Oh no! Not me! Why not Sendak?!” Hunk cried, pointing at Sendak who rolled his eyes. 

“We will both be going Yellow Paladin.” Sendak informed, making Hunk to shake his head in fear. But, two hands one small and one medium were placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Pidge and Keith looking at him with hope. 

“Hunk, do it for Lance and Shiro.” Pidge informed, while Keith gave a more... encouraging one. Well, he really didn’t say anything, but the expression was enough for Hunk to shake off the last bits of Pidge’s electric attack. 

“How should we proceed?” Allura asked, as she looked at her sedative. 

“A direct approach will be the best. If we can get to my cub, we can probably draw him into another area for ambush... but... I don’t think the Champion will allow that.” Sendak stated nodding towards the image of where Shiro and Lance were. 

Lance was thankfully no longer in their target’s lap and instead was sleeping next to him with a blanket over his person. Shiro had a hand placed on Lance while staring down the frightened mice who were being brave as they stayed with the Paladin. 

“....I’m going to kill him.” 

“NO KILLING!” 

“I’m going to un-alive him.” 

“Oh, O- HEY! I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!”


	11. Enter the Stage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> So much stuff is being brought out. Like whoa. I'm working hard for all of you! <3 <3 <3 <3

“Okay, so can you ensure my survival?” 

“No.” 

“.... Good to know.” Hunk grumbled as they made their way closer to the door that Shiro and Lance resided in. Hunk made a signal to Allura and Coran who nodded their heads before going down another hallway to reach the other doors that went into the room. Thankfully the room was lounge area, so it had three doors connecting into it. 

The idea was that Sendak and Hunk would be the first to go in to distract Shiro from Lance. Coran and Allura would come in from the back and hopefully shoot the other with the sedatives that they had. While Keith came from another side just in case things went south. If all else fails Pidge in the vents would get Lance out while everyone was fighting. 

“Allura, we’re in position. Are you guys ready?” Hunk asked through the comms. 

“Everyone’s in position Hunk, ready when you are.” Allura spoke. 

“So... On a scale of one to ten, are we even going to survive this?” Hunk asked, getting ready for the fight that would happen as soon as they opened the doors. Sendak stared at the nervous Paladin up and down before looking back at the door. 

“I’ll survive.” Sendak informed, making Hunk gape at the other as the door opened. 

“OH? Confronting me again I see.” Shiro informed, his voice dark and vicious as he smoothed over Lance’s soft hair with his Galra hand. Glowing yellow eyes looked at Hunk who wheezed out a little ‘Hi’ making Shiro scoff. The mice bundled close to Lance before going to wake the other as soon as Shiro reluctantly left his side. 

“You’re allowing your instincts run wild Black Paladin.” Sendak sneered, making Shiro chuckle as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Isn’t that a good thing? It’s what your kind wanted after all. A powerful killing machine that fought and acted like the oh so great Galra species.” Shiro informed, causing Sendak to growl. The other didn’t say anything, for it was true. The Champion was broken and reformed into something pleasing for the Galra to witness in the Arena. But, then Zarkon wanted more, for he saw a potential soldier in the human. 

But, everyone had flaws even when they never wanted to admit to them. Sendak gave a slight signal to Hunk, who gave another shaky nod before standing straight. 

“We’re here to take Lance away from you.” Hunk informed, his voice hard though you can still hear the fear that painted over it. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to matter as Shiro instantly went into a defensive stance and his Galra arm hissing to life. 

“Do it and I can’t promise you that you’ll survive the encounter.” Shiro warned, making Sendak go into his own defensive stance. Without a word Sendak charged making Shiro roar as he went after the Galra the two dodging attacks and landing hard blows as Hunk tried to reach Lance. 

But, As soon as Shiro flew backwards and saw the other Paladin reaching for Lance, did he roar in rage and charge at the Yellow Paladin. Hunk cried out and pointed his gun towards Shiro and fired.... straight into Keith’s arm. 

“DAMN IT HUNK!” Keith shouted before smashing to the floor asleep. 

“SORRY KEITH!” Hunk cried, while Sendak was tempted to smash his face into his only hand. How did the Paladins survive for so long when they can’t even execute one plan? Now, he takes back all the rookie Galra soldiers he was forced to endure training because this was getting ridiculous. 

When Coran and Allura came in they pointed at Shiro who moved quickly out of their range. But, Coran tried his luck and fired, making Shiro smirk as he came in front of Hunk. Who also fired his gun just as Shiro flipped over him making him shoot his dart at Allura and the dat Coran fire at him. 

“HUNK!” Allura cried before crumpling to the floor fast asleep making Coran cry out for the other. 

“Okay that time wasn’t my faul.....ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZ.” Hunk landed on the ground with loud snored making Sendak just want to strangle someone or something to death. 

“PLAN BETA!” Sendak shouted, as made his way out of the room making Shiro frown as he looked to where Lance was lying. But, he was gone and one of the vent shaft’s metal gate lying on the metal floor abandoned. Sendak sighed when he heard the Altean’s screams of terror and the Champion’s roars echoing through the hallways. 

Finally, Sendak came to a storage room and quickly walked inside. Locking the door Sendak made his way deeper into the storage room letting out a few taps on the metal crates that littered the room. A rushing sound of little feet tapping on the metal floors were heard and Sendak felt his whole body relax as Lance jumped into his arm. 

“Dad.” Lance whimpered, making Sendak shush his cub as he slowly scented his cub. The mice still clung to Lance, refusing to let go while Pidge came from behind with a worried look. 

“Well that could have gone better.” 

“How do you survive half the battles with the Galra Empire?” 

“You know, I’ve been wondering about that as well.” Pidge confessed, while Lance sigh as he rubbed his face in his father’s neck. Sendak motioned for them to go into the middle of the room where the dark shadows form the towering piles could cover them more just in case Shiro would come to find them in the room. 

“Sendak, you need to tell me what exactly the Galra did to Shiro.” Pidge whispered, making Sendak sigh as they rested on the floor. Pidge had her laptop out as she tracked Shiro, typing a few things to stall the other, but looking like she was having a hard time keeping him in one area for just a minute. 

“.... I don’t know the full extent, but I do know enough.” Sendak informed, watching Lance and Pidge look at him with earnest as Sendak gave out a long breathe of air. 

“The Black Paladin isn’t completely human. He had been experimented in order to fight faster and stronger in the Arena. He was infused with many Galra DNA and instincts installed into his brain in order to accomplish this.” Sendak stated, making Lance look away with pain and Pidge to curse. 

“He was also trained and given upgrades on his body to be a perfect killing machine. One without remorse when in a blood haze.” Sendak sneered. 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Lance asked. 

“Zarkon had grown interest in the Champion and wanted to create a... monster soldier. One that would strike free on every battlefield he stepped on.” Sendak said, making Lance look a little sick at the information while Pidge just smashed the metal ground. The girl didn’t care if it hurt her hand as she started to hate Zarkon more than she already did. He took away her father and brother, then he did all this shit to someone she started seeing as family? 

When Pidge found him, she would make sure he didn’t die peacefully. 

“The Champion was trained in everything... Even I was no match when he went into a rage.” Sendak said, looking over at his missing arm making both Lance and Pidge gasp. 

“Shiro... did that?” Lance asked, in disbelief getting a nod from Sendak. 

“They wanted to test out his programing. So when they finally induced a rage I was made to fight him.” Sendak stated, remembering the battle. It was fast and filled with blood as he remembered glowing eyes looking down at him with glee as his arm was roughly torn off. He remembered how his blood painted the walls and floor as his flesh was thrown to the side like trash common trash. 

“How long did it take for him to defeat you?” Pidge asked, making Lance look at her in protest. 

“Five minutes.” Sendak answered. 

“Shit... is he in a rage now?” Pidge asked, her voice nervous. 

Sendak didn’t blame the small Paladin for the fear that she was starting to feel. Her team was put down for at least a few hours and she just found that her leader had the potential of tearing all of them, except for Lance, apart in a matter of a few minutes. Though, in the Green Paladin’s case it could be a few seconds as she wasn’t a seasoned soldier like himself. 

“No, you would know if he was in a true rage. In fact, I saw this all wrong. While the Champion is having his instincts control him... it’s not parental.” Sendak confessed, making two eyes blink up at his in confusion while the other raised a brow. 

“If Shiro truly saw Lance as his cub, he would have gone in a rage... but he hasn’t. Which means, he sees Lance as a young sibling.” 

“Uh, I believe you mean over protective.” 

“..... Point taken.” Lance informed, making Pidge snicker. 

“So, how the hell do we stick him with this?” Pidge asked as she held up the sedative. Sendak looked at it before his eyes landed on the mice who jumped at the look and hid behind his cub’s head. All except one at least his hissed and looked like he would bite Sendak if he tried anything. 

“I have an idea.” Lance informed, also looking at the mice with a little grin on his features. Pidge blushed when she saw this and looked away and cursed at how adorable the other looked. Lance was a very cute child, which it something she shall not admit to the usual prideful male. 

“Sendak, this might be heard for you... but I’m going to cry and you can’t come to me.” Lance informed, making Sendak tense. Lance turned to Pidge, taking the sedative and handing it tot he mice. He whispered in their ears making them all smirk before rushing away. 

“Pidge, I need you to set the stage.” 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I like it already.” 

“Lance, I’m concerned.” 

“Well, duh, you’re my dad.” 

With that everyone rushed to set the stage as they tried to a void Shiro as much as possible. Thankfully Pidge was able to track him and the three were able to avoid the other as much as possible. But, now everything was ready and Lance went to play his part. 

“Child body don’t fail me now.” Lance thought, before he started running. Pidge gave the signal to the mice and Sendak as they waited in the shadows of the ceiling. Lance looked at his knees breathing in before he bolted, he ran as fast as he could before tripping on the wire that Pidge pull causing him to fly and skid on the harsh metal floor. 

Lance could already feel the tears well up in his eyes before he looked at his bloody knees. He saw Sendak twitch as Pidge was holding back when Lance let out a loud wail. He held onto his bloody knee wailing and crying, fat tears running down his face. While his adult mind was cringing at this, he was also actually feeling a lot of pain and angst right now. 

Like a siren’s call Lance’s cries attracted the target and soon Shiro could be spotted heading straight for Lance. Instantly large hands cradled Lances head as the other whispered small things in hopes to stop the tears. Lance sniffed as Shiro looked over his left knee, not noticing the shadows that were moving above. 

Suddenly Shiro blinked in surprise when he felt something stab his neck. Blinking he looked over to see the mice jumping off with the empty dart. Shiro blinked in confusion before falling to the floor asleep. Instantly Sendak came down and started treating Lance while Pidge looked down at Shiro in relief. 

“Now what?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

“My cub is hungry it is time to feed.” 

“.... Uh, what should we do about the others?” 

“Not my problem.” Sendak informed, picking Lance up after he finished treating him allowing the other to rest as they went to get the food from the Blue Lion in order to make something warm. Pidge looked at the snoozing Shiro, watching as the mice poked him before rushing towards Sendak. They climbed on the grumpy Galra who held Lance in a vice like gripe now that he had his cub again while Lance basked in the attention. 

Pidge looked at Shiro once last time before catching up with the others. 

“HEY WAIT! I WANT SOME TOO!”


	12. It still there... waiting... it won't ever go away..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited Update!
> 
> Also, guys, it's positivity weeks! 
> 
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say
> 
> Come and spread the love to the Voltron Fandom! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“I’m hungry!” 

“Soon cub, show some patience.” 

“What are you cooking that smells amazing.” 

“It’s from steroid bambi!” Lance spoke, sitting at the counter while he watched Sendak cook the meat and vegetables. Pidge raised a brow, making Lance explain some of the creatures they meet on the planets making her stare at him in awe. 

“Whoa, I bet you’re reluctant to go back to food goo once you run out.” Pidge commented, making Lance cringe and Sendak to raise a brow. 

“What?” the Galra asked, making Pidge get off her stool in order to go to the goo machine. Taking a plate she poured some of the goo into it before placing it in front of Lance since the other was starting to drool. But, As soon as Sendak saw the food he actually slapped the plate away form his cub. It flew into the air and splattered onto the floor making Pidge squawk and Lance pout. The mice though cheered as they ran to the goo and the floor and started eating. 

“What’s your damage?!” Pidge hissed, while Sendak gave a normal growl back. One that was showing he was getting angered by her behavior. 

“My cub will only eat food the gives him nutrition and benefits his body... This filth is not worthy to be consumed.” Sendak informed, before going back to making the meal while Lance whined at the counter. Sendak twitched at the wine, sighing as he took a small piece of meat and handed it to Lance. Lance perked up and started nibbling on the piece while Sendak ruffled his hair. 

“Hey! What about me?!” Pidge asked, getting a growl from Sendak. 

“You’ll live.” Sendak informed, before turning back to cooking. Pidge was about to complain more when something small flew at her. She managed to catch it, noticing that it was a small piece of cooked meat. She looked up to Sendak in disbelief, while Lance snickered beside her. When she placed the meat into her mouth she almost moaned at the explosion of flavor. 

“Okay, I can see why you didn’t want Lance to eat the goo.” Pidge stated, getting a grunt from the other. Lance snorted, as he finished his small piece and waited patiently for his food. The room enveloped in good smelling good that caused the stomaches of the hungry humans to growl. 

When Sendak presented the bowl to them, they almost ate his one good hand. Sendak growled at Lance, making him freeze before sitting politely on the chair while he placed the food onto the table. Pidge watched the interaction with interest. She’s never really seen Lance so subdued before, but it wasn’t a bad thing either. She noticed the small smile Lance was hiding as he waited for his meal before bursting into laughter when a large clawed hand ruffled his hair again. 

“You may eat.” Sendak relented. 

“Yes!” Lance cheered, before he started to eat his stew. 

“Oh wow, this is amazing.” Pidge groaned, stuffing as much into her mouth in order to commit the flavor into her memory. It was so good that the girl felt like she was going to faint from how good it tasted. 

But, Pidge was curious and stayed silent most of the conversation. She saw a side of the Galra Commander that she never thought she would ever see. In fact, she also saw a side of Lance that hearts her heart. 

Sendak would constantly look up from his meal to watch Lance eat, making sure he took a few bites before taking a few bites himself. But, ever few moments Pidge witnessed Sendak taking a few large pieces of meat and placing it in front of Lance to eat. Lance wouldn’t even hesitate as he opened his mouth and took the offered pieces. 

She saw how... happy and content Lance was with the other. Something, that she just realized, he never truly felt with them. Lance would joke, would flirt and he would even laugh. But, it was never like what he was doing with Sendak. It was never strained or even forced sounding, this one sounded so light and innocent. 

Pidge didn’t realize, she finished her meal and that she sat in silence causing Lance distress for his friend. Sendak sighed, sending a grunt to Pidge who jumped and looked at the large Galra. Sendak gave her a stern look before he reached over to allow Lance to play and cuddle with his hand. An action, his adult mind wasn’t bothered anymore as his child body took comfort in it. 

“These scars won’t heal all the way. But, they can heal and you need to do everything to help the ones you inflicted heal.” Sendak informed, making Pidge flinch. But, she also nodded knowing what the other was giving was actual good advice. 

Today keeps on becoming more and more surprising. 

“I will wash my cub and send him to bed. He’s had too much to deal with today.” Sendak informed, making Lance cheer at the prospect of an instant heated bath. 

“No, seriously what about the others? It’s going to take a few hours before they wake up. And what about the dishes?” Pidge cried, making Sendak raise a brow at the girl. He didn’t say anything as he turned and went off with Lance in his arm pointing the way to the baths while Pidge grumbled. 

“I get it, I get it. You cooked I clean.” Pidge grumbled, already knowing it was going to be hard to lug all the dead wait into the their rooms. 

“Sendak! Here are the baths!” Lance informed, presenting the large room. 

“Go, you’re big enough to know what to do.” Sendak informed, allowing Lance down who rush off to the baths. He flew off his clothes and jumped into the ready hot liquid that helped clean his body. Lance hummed in delight when he came back to the surface. He was so much smaller, making the bath seem like a pool now as he swam around the warm waters. 

Sendak soon joined him, releasing a growl of content as he could feel the filth on his fur wash away from the strange liquid. Lance swam over to Sendak with two bottles that presented as soap. The two took their time, allowing the warm water and clean soap heal their aching bodies. 

When it was all done and they were dried, though it took Sendak longer and Lance was laughing on the floor with how fluffy the other looked when trying to dry himself. When they were at Lance’s room, Sendak eyed his cub with slight distaste at the messy room making Lance blush before he was dressed in a large shirt and boxers. 

“Dad...” Lance whined, seeing how baggy his clothes were. It made Sendak also look with distaste, but until the others woke they would have to just deal with it. 

Sendak sneered at how little the blankets were, but until he washed the furs he would again have to make do. Quickly, he bundled the blankets around Lance like a nest. Making sure to add a few cushion and pillows before laying around him. Lance wiggled his way under Sendak’s head, smiling contently before going asleep. 

It always amused Sendak how one minute the cub was filled with power one moment and then, like a machine with it’s power source cut, he was asleep so easily. Sendak sighed, before he became scenting the other, not liking the mix smells on his cub. 

The two didn’t realize for how long they fell asleep, when all of a sudden they were awoken by loud noises. Lance yelped, being pushed under Sendak who roared at the nose or intruders. He couldn’t tell as he was shielded from most that was in front. 

“AAAAHHH!!! I’m sorry please don’t kill me!” Hunk cried, ducking out of the room and flinging himself onto the floor. 

“We just wanted to inform you that everyone’s awake and ready to talk.” Pidge informed, helping Hunk up before carefully going inside to place the bundle of clothes onto the bed. 

“Allura, said this should fit Lance. Lance, bring him to the Lion’s Den!” Pidge informed, before helping the sobbing mess of her friend away from the area. 

Lance whined, wiggling out from under Sendak who growled in warning. But, he didn’t stop his cub and watched Lance grab the clothes with joy. It was a simple outfit, of a long sleeves blue and black shirt that almost went down to his knees. The pants were more like leggings and the shoes were the same color as the shirt. 

“It will do.” Sendak informed, leaving out the for now. 

It made Lance roll his eyes, before he placed the final shoe onto his feet. Lance bolted out of the room with Sendak following, talking a mile a minute about the Lion’s Den. But, the closer they got the more Sendak motioned for his cub to stay closer. Until they finally walked through the doors with Lance clinging to his leg and his body being covered by the large hand. 

Everyone was there, looking exhausted as they stared at the ceiling as if wondering about life. Even Allura, still looking elegant, looked like she went through hell. The sedatives might have pushed them a lot harder then Lance originally thought. 

Lance pouted, when Shiro had an air of such heavy guilt that he rushed out of his hiding spot from Sendak and made his way to his leader. Shiro looked up, opening and closing his mouth only to get flicked on the forehead. 

“No worries.” Lance grinned, before hoping on the spot in between Shiro and Keith, while Sendak took a seat in front of the Paladins. 

Like a switch, Lance was squished between Keith and Shiro, with Keith glaring at the commander. The atmosphere was so tense that Lance wondered if he needed his blaster to even make a dent in it. Thankfully, Allura chose the moment to speak her voice strong and yet tired. Yup, the sedatives defiantly did a number on his team. 

“From my understanding.... you’ve renounced your alliance with the Galra Empire?” Allura asked, making Lance gasp as he looked over towards Sendak. 

“Yes.” Sendak sneered, but it didn’t effect the Princess. 

“Why? Eventually, Lance will grow up to be his normal age. It may take a few months, but it will still happen. Will you betray him once he’s grown back to be an adult?” Allura, accused, not even flinching when Sendak loud out a mighty roar that made everyone, but Lance summon their bayards or weapons. 

“You insolent wench, we Galra alway protect about our cubs. Doesn’t matter if they’ve become well seasoned adults... we would gladly face against even our leader if it meant our cubs would remain safe.” Sendak informed, making Coran nod his head at the information. 

“He speak truth Allura.” Coran informed, making Allura look over her advisor before she looked at Sendak. 

“What does this entitle us?” Allura asked, getting Sendak to scoff. 

“You? Nothing, I am here for my cub. But, unfortunately he’s apart of this wretched team. Which mean, I shall assist in bringing.... the down fall of the Emperor.” Sendak informed. 

“So basically, you’ll help as long as Lance stays the Blue Paladin?” Hunk asked, jumping when Sendak look over to him. He nodded his head though making Lance beam from where he was squished. Something warm settled in his stomach at the thought of Sendak doing this much for him. 

Lance knew, being born in a large family attention was divided. Sometimes you don’t get the amount that you would like and just had to deal with it. Lance was the middle child of seven, so it was hard competing with his siblings for the right of having his parents attention on him. Sometimes, things like awkward ceremonies or even sports event had to be missed. While Lance loved his family.... he was experiencing something he craved. 

Attention. 

“You realize, one wrong move.... and we’ll end you.” Keith hissed, still not trusting the Galra. Lance thought, he probably never will. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Sendak mocked, showing his irritation. 

Lance wiggled a bit, letting the two reluctantly let him go in order for him to sit beside the other. Sendak, instantly scooped up his cub making sure to squish him to his side just as the others did. “But, I’m still me guys.” Lance interrupted, making all eyes on him. 

“I’m still Lance... My body causes me to act... like the age it is. But, my mind is still me.” Lance informed, making everyone reluctantly nod. It hang heavy on their minds that even with Lance’s condition he would still have to pilot and he would still have to go on missions. Nothing is changing that, they couldn’t afford to change that. 

And it bothered everyone in the group. 

But, they could do nothing about it. 

“Right... I will allow two days of rest for all of you. Sendak, I need you to come with Coran and I... We need more information about what the Galra did to Shiro.” Allura hissed, making everyone edge away from the angered princess. 

Sendak looked reluctant, looking down at Lance who scoffed. “I can take care of myself. You know that.” Lance informed, hoping off the couch in order to go towards the other again. 

Allura stood, along with Coran and Shiro. And like before the tension was thick, making Pidge groan as she followed the group out. She gave Lance a thumbs up, giving the signal that she’ll make sure no large amount of blood will be spilled. Lance gave a thumbs up back before looking at Hunk and Keith, who looked dead on their feet and yet aware. 

“How’re you feeling?” Lance asked, because he was curious little shit. 

“I feel so tired... even though we woke up the sedative is still in our system.” Hunk informed, leaning back on the couch with Keith leaning again his side as he too looked like he wanted to sleep. 

“I’m sorry guys...” Lance whispered, looking down at the floor. 

This earned, Hunk and Keith to look at their teammate and friend with confusion. They watched the light leave Lance’s eyes and how... fragile looked just now. And it wasn’t because of the state of his body. He looked smaller and his form showed tension and hiding. 

“What do you mean?” Hunk spoke, his voice soft as he looked at his friend. 

Useless... 

You caused everyone trouble... 

You’re always doing this... 

Obnoxious... 

They’re mad at you...

You are nothing... 

“.... Nothing Hunk! Nothing at all!”


	13. Time for Actions for there is No Regret Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, so important. 
> 
> Because of the amount of stories and because of times. I am going to start looking for betas to help me manage all these stories. If anyone is interested, please message me on tumblr at KnightNuraStar for information and arrangements. 
> 
> I might be hiring two to three betas depending. SInce I have over 40 works and more coming. So definitely need a few since I don't want to overload you. 
> 
> Thank you for your time! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story!

Lance sighed, he played with the needs in his hands slowly knitting together a sweater that he was determined to make and finish. He was currently sitting beside Sendak, whom was looking over a hologram map of the stars. A tablet as in his one hand as he typed away a few things, before going back to studying the map. 

For once, they were alone inside the common room. Yesterday was tense and Lance wasn’t allowed to be alone with Sendak for even a moment. Keith holding in his anger as he sat beside Lance whenever Sendak was around. Even when the whole team was exhausted, did they force themselves to stay awake in order to watch over him. 

Thankfully though, Sendak did tell them about the changes in Shiro and Coran was already working with Pidge to see if they can help him. But, now it was the first day of their two day vacation and Lance was thankful that the others were still asleep. 

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, his tone curious as he looked at whatever Sendak was doing on his tablet and with the maps. The mice squeaked, also looking curiously from Lance’s side before going back to making sure his string doesn’t get tangled. 

“I’m trying to mark the planets that would severely weaken the Empire. So far while your so called team has been getting by with luck. It won’t last long and you haven’t made a good dent in the Empire.” Sendak informed, studying each planet carefully before typing down more information onto the tablet. 

Lance froze in his knitting, placing down his needles in order to look over towards Sendak. “Do you regret it?” Lance asked, making Sendak blink in surprise before looking over at Lance from his work. But, Lance continued to stare intently at Sendak as he opened his mouth to speak again for the Galra. 

“Do regret me?” Lance asked, again making Sendak freeze. 

The two carefully looked at each other, before Sendak placed everything down. Lance blinked in surprised when a clawed hand brought up from his spot on the couch and onto his lap. Without a word, the other gave a deep rumbling in his chest before he started to nuzzle his neck and face. 

“Did you know there are only a select few Galra that are able to be granted to honor of having cubs?” Sendak asked, making Lance almost jump in his hold. 

“Why is that?” Lance asked, brows furrowing as Sendak looked at the map and watched as stars floated around them. 

“Soldiers aren’t allowed cubs, so that way our loyalties would be just for the Emperor. The only ones who can have cubs are the citizens or royals. But, us soldiers… even the highest commanders are forbidden….” Sendak whispered, taping a few things for Lance to see the many planets that make up the universe. 

“You are young… even when you come to your body you are still young. There will come a time when you get your own cubs and you will realize… how something like this, you shall never regret.” Sendak informed, making Lance blink in confusion. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Sendak informed, making Lance snort.

“Hey! I am older!” Lance informed, poking at his head making Sendak roll his one eye. “Of course, cub.” Sendak spoke, before he went back to his work while Lance grabbed his knitting needles back from the mice below. Lance started again, allowing the peace to envelope both him and his adopted galra father. 

Suddenly, there was a lot of thudding noises and Lance look up to see see Hunk burst into the room with a wild look in his eyes. An empty plate was in his hands and he wildly looked around the room before his eyes landed on Sendak. There was another set of footsteps and soon everyone piled in with plates in their hands. 

Lance raised a brow, while Sendak set him up before placing him beside him. The mice blinked, looking at each other before looking at the others with question. Lance shrugged, deciding to go back to knitting while Hunk ran over to Sendak. 

“YOU!” Hunk cried, pointing at Sendak. 

“What?” Sendak snarled, getting ready just in case the Paladin went back on their word and take Lance from him. But, Lance saw the stars in Hunk’s eyes and just smiled as he continued to knit. 

“WHAT IS THIS MADE OUT OF! IT’S DELICIOUS!” Hunk cried, rushing towards Sendak along with Coran asking for the recipe for the dish. Pidge was also there, asking if he could make them dinner while Allura just rubbed her temples. But, she herself was holding onto her own plate and Lance knew that the princess also don’t want to eat food goo. At least, she didn’t want to eat it everyday for every single meal. 

“Good?” Lance asked, watching as Keith sat on one side of him and Shiro sat on the other. Keith looked soured face, but every now and then Lance would catch him stare at the plate in his hands. Shiro chuckled, but even he look at his own plate every few minutes. 

“It’s different then the goo.” Shiro informed, making Lance snort as he continued to knit. The mice, tapping Shiro to let them through so they can continue to produce Lance untangled string. It made Shiro blink in surprise as he looked at the obvious sweater he was making. 

“Did you just make that?” Shiro asked, surprised at seeing how finished the piece was. 

“Yeah, I’m really good at knitting.” Lance informed, puffing up with pride as he continued to make the sweater. Even Keith was curious to see and the two petted the soft yard that Lance had picked up in large bulk from the last market they went too. 

“Why?” Keith asked, making Lance snort. 

“I don't’ like wearing the same thing every single day of my life.” Lance informed, making Keith raise a brow in question and Shiro to this time snort. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Keith asked, making both Lance and Shiro look at the gloves. Keith raised a brow, still not getting it making Lance groan and Shiro chuckle. “But, that seems too big for you. Even with your adult you.” Shiro informed, making Lance nod his head before he motioned to Sendak. 

“It’s for dad.” Lance spoke, making the two choke and Lance to continue to knit. Sendak, hearing it didn’t blush and yet the other did noticed he became just a little flustered. It made Lance smirk, before he continued his work. 

“Well, since everyone is here I have an announcement.” Allura spoke, making everyone look up as she placed her plate into Coran’s hands. 

“With Sendak’s new… alliance. We’ll be working twice as hard to attack the targets that Sendak says will help cripple the Empire.” Allura spoke, making Sendak show the map with several planets highlighted with red. “Taking over these planets will cause the Empire to scramble. After that, there are planets you would want to liberate.” Sendak spoke. 

“Why?” Pidge asked, curious to know along with everyone else. 

“These species of aliens continue to the Empire problems and liberating them will cause a distraction to be held away form you while they rebel.” Sendak spoke, revealing a few other planets towards the group.

“Wait, what do you mean by distraction?” Keith asked, frowning as he looked at the map and all the red planets they would need to liberate. Sendak looked at Shiro like he was the one to blame for the question, getting a glare back that made the Ex-Commander scoff. It was very amusing to watch, but Lance wished they would stop egging each other on. 

“You are only five paladins and one ship. Even with Voltron, fighting against several fleets is beyond you. You will fight Zarkon for the next 10,000 years if you try to liberate every single planet in the universe. So have others do it for you.” Sendak growled, making Keith glare. But, the Red Paladin relented for the idea was sound. 

“Sendak is right, we can’t keep on doing what we have been doing if we want to make more progress.” Allura spoke, making Pidge push her glasses up to her face. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Hunk asked, making Allura nod as she presented ten planets. “These five are major supply planets and the other five are planets close by to these one that Sendak explained, were a throne in the Galra Empire’s side.” Allura spoke, showing information on each planet. 

“We planned to liberate these planets first. Causing enough upset in the Empire to focus on them, while we plan our next move.” Shiro spoke, making everyone turn to the Black Paladin. Shiro looked at the planets with great determination. 

“Wait, wait. Hold the phone… what training?” Hunk asked, a bit fearfully making Shiro wince along with the Princess. 

“Oh, that would be me Yellow Paladin.” Sendak drawled, making everyone look at Sendak with wary. Even Lance was looking at his guardian with concern as he started doing the evil laugh that freaks everyone out. 

“The way you fight, you wouldn’t even survive a small platoon of true Galra.” Sendak drawled, giving everyone a very sinister look that made everyone gulp. 

“Get ready for the training from hell Paladins.” 

“………”

“…. Lance, Pidge….” 

“Yeah, Hunk?” 

“…. Hold me please.”


	14. We're In Shambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first season of this story is almost over. Just a few more chapters until season 2. <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I seriously love this story so much. ; w ; 
> 
> More so I love Papa!Sendak and his son Lance. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Sendak tries to feel around the team. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“HE’S A MONSTER!” 

“SOMEONE HELP!” 

“What the fuck!” 

“Pidge little ears!” 

“I AIN’T LITTLE JACKASS!” 

“LANCE!” 

“HE STARTED IT!” 

“I DON’T WHO STARTED IT! I’M ENDING IT!” Sendak shouted, making Lance pout before he yelped and slipping into the heavy mud bellow. Shiro had tried to catch him, but he also slipped and smashed into the mud along side Lance. THe two groaned, their bodies exhausted making Sendak sigh before he looked over to the others. 

Hunk was screaming while he hanged onto a branch, a set of gladiators below holding spears to him. Pidge was beside Hunk, but she was tangled in the large vines stuck on the back of Keith who continued to tangle himself more with his frustrated struggles. 

“How the hell did we lose against you so much?” Sendak grumbled, watching Hunk break the branch he was on. He screamed all the way down to the ground and fell right through the trap that the androids had set up. Sendak face palmed, growling in Galran before looking over towards an embarrassed Allura and a worried Coran. 

“I’ll go collect my cub and the champion.... training is over for the day.... but we do need to talk on performance.” Sendak informed, feeling exhausted just by looking at the miserable excuse of teamwork. Coran went over towards where Pidge and Keith were while Allura went to grab Hunk. Sendak looked down at the miserable state the two in the mud pit were as they tried to climb out. Shiro had his cub in one arm, but the thick substance kept making them fall back into the pit. 

“I hate mud.” Lance growled, watching as Sendak reached in and grabbed Shiro by the scruff of his armor. Lifting them both up easily and out of the mud. Shiro kept both arms now wrapped around Lance as they were carried away from the pit. His eyes looked tired and his expression also annoyed at the wet dirt that was caked on them. 

WHen they came back to the group, Pidge and Keith were still tied together with thick jungle vines and Allura was trying to get several of the spiky fruit from the tree off of Hunk, who yowled when each one was taken out. Sendak glared at the group, before motioning them inside the castle. They group walked all the way into the hangar before Sendak placed the Champion and his cub down. 

“The was the worst excuse of a teamwork I’ve ever seen! How have you all survived baffles me and I don’t even think the universe can give me an answer!” Sendak shouted, making them all wince. Especially Lance who looked even more miserable in Shiro’s arms as the other tried to get as much mud off of them as he can. 

“Well technically we’ve only been working together for month or two?” Pidge informed, wincing as Keith continued to struggle in the vines as Coran got work on getting them free. 

“Mentally, we’re pretty tight in order to form Voltro-OW! ALLURA!” Hunk whined as Allura took out a large spiky fruit from the other’s back. Allura rolled her eyes and continued her work, listening to in as she made sure none of the spikes were left inside her Yellow Paladin. 

“Doesn’t matter, if you want to defeat the empire. I’m going to have to train your from beginning.” Sendak hissed, making everyone wince. 

“Red Paladin, while you are swift and fast, but your attacks are too light. Your form is sloppy and you everything you do looks like a routine. A foot soldier would be able to defeat in a matter of minutes.” Sendak informed, making Keith growl from where he stuck.

“Yellow Paladin, you’re powerful and yet you don’t use your strength. You allow too much fear in your attacks that can cost you, your teammates lives. Also, out of everyone here your performance was the worst.” Sendak hissed, making Hunk slump to the ground. Not even yelping anymore as Allura took out the spiky fruit from his person. It caused the Princess to place a comforting hand on the others shoulder, but she didn’t say anything. 

While Allura hated it, she admit that everything Sendak was saying was true. And while she tried to train her Paladins, it appears she hasn’t been doing a very good job at it. It caused the princess to feel both responsible and guilty for her Paladins. 

“Green Paladin, your attack like a wild animal. You’re the smartest of them all and yet you go in blindly when confronted with an enemy. You also abandoned your teammates and are not aware of those around you. Your form is as sloppy as the Red Paladin. This type of attitude can also get your teammate killed.” Sendak scolded, making Pidge kicked a few cut vines that were on the ground. She didn’t look at anyone in the eye as she mulled over what was said. 

She always hated it when people scold her and that they were right in scolding her. 

Sendak eyes landed on Shiro and Lance gave his father a warning glare. Sendak gave a small grunt towards Lance, causing the other to sigh and look away to allow his father to do his job. Shiro tensed, arms locking around Lance as he stared up at the Ex-Galra Commander. Shiro gave a nod of consent, knowing that he too needed the faults in order to improve. 

“Champion, you are the Black Paladin a leader.” Sendak started, glaring at the other with frustration. 

“So start acting like it! You either intentionally or unintentionally held your strength back when fighting. You allow your demons to rule over you on the battlefield and freeze up during crucial times. While you reprimand your team, you do it too lightly. Get their act together! They look to you for leadership on the battlefied! Lead them.” Sendak demanded, shaking Shiro. Lance looked up to Shiro, seeing the haunted expression on his face. 

“Shiro.....” Lance whispered, reaching up to touch his leader... no his friend’s face. Everyone watched, as slowly Lance hugged Shiro and whispered into his ears something that Shiro wanted to hear. Even though he never realized how much he wanted to hear it. 

“It’s okay to be sad Shiro... it’s okay to cry... If you want to cry and shout just do it. There is no point in bottling everything up. You maybe our leader on the battlefield, but your Takeshi Shirogane here.” Lance whispered, so that way only Shiro could hear it. 

But, there three others who could hear it as well. Sendak nodded his head in approval of his cub for even a leader needed support from his troops to keep going. While Allura and Coran looked down feeling a heavy weight of guilt on them. They have been pushing all of the paladins so much, forcing the same training over and over again to make them into something familiar. They didn’t consider their emotions, their feelings or their thoughts. 

“Sometimes even leaders for leaders tend to forget things...” Allura whispered to Coran, who sighed. 

“King Alfor was very much the same...” Coran spoke back, before turning to help Keith and Pidge to be free from the blasted jungle vines. Allura also went back to helping Hunk, though all the Paladins seemed subdue in a way. 

Shiro, held Lance tighter after hearing those words. Words that surprised Lance, but yet... being back in a child’s body things became so clear and so messed up. Fears allowed him to wonder, worry allowed him to think and love allowed him to act. Lance wondered just when did he forget these important things. 

“When did me growing up allow me to forget such simple things to see in plain site?” Lance wondered, before he looked at his father. Sendak gave Lance a look, giving a small signal that he would discuss Lance’s faults in the training later. 

It made Lance sigh in relief, allowing himself to get cuddled a bit longer before he started to complain. The mud was drying and was feeling uncomfortable in so many places. Shiro also winced at how messy they were and helped Lance up to his feet. 

“Nice look.” Keith snorted, finally making his way towards them once he was free. 

Lance’s eyebrow twitched and he flung a huge wad of wet mud onto the other’s face. Lance smirked, running away as Keith chased after him. Pidge laughed, but was soon also chasing Lance a a mud ball was hit in her face. 

“Guys! Come on! You’re getting mud everywhere!” Hunk informed, before yelping when Allura and Coran got the last one out of his back. 

“COME BACK HERE!” 

“No way mullet!” 

“Lance! I’m going to kill you!” 

“Try it techno geek!” 

“ENOUGH!” Sendak roared, making Lance shout in fright. He stopped, but with the wet mud he slipped and fell the ground. Sliding on the metal floor and smashing right into Sendak’s awaiting claw. Pidge and Keith also slipped on Lance’s mud trail and smashed straight towards Galra. But, Sendak just merely side stepped and allowed the two Paladins to crashed into Hunk instead. Causing a pile of human bodies while Sendak carried his cub towards the baths. 

“I want bubbles!” Lance cheered, when he noticed they were heading for the baths. 

“You will be getting more than that with how filthy you are! What were you doing out there? Sloppy! Has my training gone to waste?” Sendak demanded, making Lance pout. He crossed his arms and and started kicking in the air making mud fleck on the floor. But, Sendak didn’t really mind as it was getting the large gunks off his cub’s body. 

“I know....” Lance admitted, making Sendak look at his cub in surprise. 

“I guess being with everyone... I reverted back to having a mindset that I have an adult body again.” Lance informed, making Sendak scoff. A mistake that Sendak thought he trained out of Lance, but he also admitted that he should have seen this coming. 

“We will retrain you to adapt to your smaller body again. Once you do go back to your adult body, we’ll train again.” Sendak informed, making Lance beam. 

“Also, make sure you finish your milk after your bath.” 

“.... I don’t want it.” 

“You will drink it. It’s good for you.” 

“No.” 

“OOoooohhhhhh.” 

“Pidge, corner now.” 

“What the fuck! Why do I ge-...” 

“PIDGE.” 

“FUCKING FINE!” 

“LANGUAGE!”


	15. It's not his fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really needed the fluff, so this is going to be pretty fluffy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, I'm still looking for betas if anyone is interest. Looking for ones that will beta NSFW stories and normal stories. 
> 
> Contact me on Tumblr if you're interested! 
> 
> [OR if you want to talk Aus, ships or just voltron stuff! Or if you want to talk about aquatics and fish tanks. Or reptiles or cryptids or aliens.]
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance whined where where he laid on top of Keith's back. The two groaned in pain and the sore muscles screamed in distress at them. Not too far Hunk was almost passed out on the floor. On his stomach was an almost passed out Shiro and on top of him, was an almost dead Pidge. Everyone felt sick and horrible along with having one foot into the grave. 

“Keith... I can't... move....” Lance whined, making Keith struggled to turn his head in order to get a better look at Lance. The smaller paladin saw the almost sunken in look Keith had before he smashed his cheek into the steel ground as he couldn't keep his head up any longer. 

It was the second day of observation for Sendak and the Ex-Commander gave no mercy as usual. He had all of the might the gladiator at a level that could be explained as hell. They didn't even survive the given time frame that the Galra had given them. 

It was like sending out a weak pokemon into battle and expect him to beat through the Elite Four and Champion in a matter of ten minutes. They were beaten within three minutes and thrown around like rag dolls for the rest. Even Shiro couldn't last for more than five minutes before Hunk was thrown at him like wrecking ball. 

And from the livid expression of Sendak, Lance knew they were going to get a shouting of a lifetime. Lance groaned, and just rested his whole body against Keith's back while the other was currently cursing a long length of swear words under him. 

“I would have hoped that your combat had improved from yesterday's training.” Sendak growled, making his way to them and glaring down at each Paladin. 

“I think something broken.” Hunk wheezed, watching as Coran came over to scan each Paladin just in case something WAS broken. Pidge just growled when she saw Sendak, who just rolled his eyes at the other. These Paladins were going to get killed and Sendak knew he didn't have much time to train before an attack came again. 

But, pushing the Paladin too hard will break their bodies and he will not allow that happen to his cub. And Sendak guessed he couldn't have that happen to the Paladins for if something happen to them, then Lance might cry.... and NO ONE is allowed to make Lance cry. 

“I will debrief you later....” Sendak hissed, going over to Lance and Keith. He gently picked up his cub, getting a growl and hissing sound from the Red Paladin as he left. 

“Get yourselves cleaned up.” Sendak ordered, getting the Green Paladin to make a middle finger gesture to him. He didn't exactly know what it meant, but he knew it had to have been an insult. 

He didn't care for right now.... he needed to give his sleepy cub another wash. 

Two Hours Later.....

“Lance... you're sitting on a sore spot.” 

“Deal with it.” 

“I would if Sendak didn't put us through an actual meat grinder.” Shiro groaned. 

“... deal with it.” Lance informed, sitting on Shiro's sore leg.

All of the Paladins were in the same room after taking a long shower. Each one was in lose fitting clothes that they usually wore for pajamas. Pidge was in a tank top and shorts, sitting beside Hunk as she weakly typed at her tablet. Her feet, rubbing against Lance's feet as Lance focused on winning this war that Pidge was barely fighting. 

Hunk was wearing his yellow Pajamas, his face looking like he was a zombie as he leaned against the couch. The mice were sleeping on the others stomach and Hunk was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. 

Keith was on the other side of Shiro leaning in, every now and then he would shake himself awake and widely look around. Once he found he wasn't training in hell, he would go back down to nodding off just like Hunk. 

“What are you all doing here? It's still in the morning! You should be training.” Allura informed, marching into the room with her hand on her hips. Everyone looked at her with varying expressions, before Hunk decided to speak up. 

“Allura, we're exhausted... we just had two evaluation that was worse than some of the battles we fought so far... we're tired.” Hunk wheezed, before resting his head back on the cushioned seats. Pidge just looked at Allura, her anger levels going up and down, but deciding to allow the others to handle it for her. 

“Hunk's right Allura, if we do anymore we could damage our bodies.” Shiro informed, but it seemed to fire up the princess even more. 

“And why do you think that?! Obviously it's because you haven't trained as much as you should.” Allura informed, before pointing towards the door. 

“.....NO.” Lance spoke, loud and clear so that way Allura could hear it. Allura blinked in surprise, before she glared down at Lance. 

“I'm tired. No.” Lance informed, before going back to his feet war with Pidge. 

“Lance, you get up right now and go to the training room. Come on everyone, get up.” Allura shouted, but no one moved and instead sunk further into the couch. Lance, felt something crackling inside his chest, but he didn't know what it was and honestly he was too tired to really pay attention to it. 

“Get up! Lance, just because you're in a child's body doesn't mean your a child!” Allura informed, making Lance look yo once again. 

“I know that. But, this body can only take so much. So no, I'm not going to train anymore today.” Lance informed, his voice calm. But, everyone noticed how Hunk seemed to wake himself up and looked at Lance with a bit of worry. 

“Are you just going to give up!” 

“I'm not giving up. I'm resting and then I'll train again later.” 

“The Galra won't give us any breaks!” 

“Which is true, but my body will break if I do anymore!” 

“You lazy lumps need to get up and train or else the universe is doomed! Do you want that to happen?!” 

“OF COURSE NOT! I'M TIRED AND I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TRAIN RIGHT NOW!” Lance shouted, before bursting into tears. Without even knowing what he was doing, he charge at Allura and started trying to do anything to have her feel the pain he was feeling in his body. 

It surprised the Princess, as she watched Lance bolt into her legs before he thundered down hard punches onto them. Even Shiro was too shocked to move for a moment, before he quickly got up to get Lance. Keith, Pidge, Hunk and the Mice were too stunned to do anything as Shiro tried to manhandle Lance off of Allura. 

“LANCE! Calm down! Lance!” Shiro called, his voice loud and yet firm. Which angered Lance even more for it wasn't his fault that he was acting like this. It wasn't his fault that he was so angry and it wasn't his fault that he was throwing a fit. So he continued to cry, scream and throw punches as Shiro tried to drag him away from Allura. 

“What is going on in here?!” came a shocked voice. 

“Coran!” Hunk cried, looking unsure as Shiro finally got Lance off of Allura. But, not without Lance landing a heavy slap on the Princess's cheek. Everyone was still when it happened, even Allura froze as she brought her long fingers to the already reddening skin of her left cheek. But, Lance wasn't frozen and continued to sob and started kicking at Shiro to let him go. 

“I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WORNG! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!” Lance started to scream, he could feel Blue asking what was wrong and soon faint roars could be heard through the castle. 

“Lance! Damn it, someone get Sendak!” Shiro shouted, making Hunk scramble up causing both Pidge and the mice to fall on the couch as he ran out of the room. Even though his muscles were cramping and screaming, the Yellow Paladin mind was getting his friend to calm down. 

“Lance breathe! You'll bring yourself into a panic attack!” Keith informed, seeing his friend already start to show the signs of erratic and labored breathing. Pidge was at a loss of what to do and the mice jumped off in hopes of helping Lance. 

Sadly, nothing worked as both Keith and Shiro kept on getting kicked and punched by the other. Finally, everyone couldn't help the sigh of relief as Sendak came marching in. His face face livid and anger rolling off of him in such waves that Coran placed a hand out to shield Hunk that was close by him. 

“What is going on HERE?!” Sendak roared. 

“Allura came in and told us to train, we refused. Lance really refused, the two fought and Lance is well... DO SOMEHTING!” Pidge explained, making Sendak hiss at her before marched over. Keith and Shiro were reluctant, but knew the couldn't do anything. So they let Lance go and walked away as their friend started pounding their fist against the metal floor hard. 

“Stop this at once cub. You know I taught you better.” Sendak informed, but Lance didn't care as he watched his father come down to meet his level. When he was finally close, Lance was too fast and....

STRIKE! 

“..... Oh my quiznak...” Hunk wheezed, as he watched his friend punch Sendak in the face as hard as he could. Sendak's whole body froze, but his face didn't move as he looked at the sobbing cub. Pidge reached out to Shiro, holding his arm in anxious as she watched the scene unfold. 

“It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!” Lance shouted, over and over again. But, his voice was now horse and he would go into coughing fits after only saying a few words. A minute went by before Sendak surged forward with everyone screaming out in distress. 

Teeth wrapped around Lance's neck and he froze. Instantly, Lance went limp and Sendak started loud growls that rang in his ear. The other didn't do anything and just continued to cry, but soon the cries were growing soft. Until they were only whimpers, allowing Sendak to unlatch from his cub's neck who instantly fell into his one arm. 

Lance didn't say anything, he was awake and aware, but he was too exhausted and in pain. Sendak sighed, long and deep before bringing Lance up and resting onto his large shoulder. He gave everyone a glare, before he made his way out of the room. 

“My cub is going to take a nap while I make food.... I don't want to see ANY of you until the food is done.” Sendak informed, his voice cold as he walked out of the room. 

The galra quickly made his way to the kitchens, along the way making a quick stop to their room to grab a few furs and comforters. Once inside the kitchens, Sendak relaxed and made a nest away from any harm that might happen while he cooked. 

Once he was satisfied, Sendak started to lower Lance onto the nest. But, right before he did Lance nuzzled his cheek and whispered something into his ear. “..... sorry dad....” Lance whispered, before he was placed in the nest. His face already burying itself in the clean furs and tapping out into dreamland in a matter of seconds. 

Sendak huffed, nuzzling Lance and scenting him, before leaving behind the giant nest in order to start cooking. “He's been working hard.... I need to make him something big, filling and healthy to regain his strength faster.” Sendak mused, looking over the meat and vegetables before he started. 

But, already five minutes in and he could distinctly hear the automatic door open with a not regretful Pidge making her way inside. She flicked Sendak off, making the other give a soft warning growl before she joined Lance in the nest. His cub didn't wake so Sendak didn't mind at all and continued to to prepare the meal. 

That was until he heard the door open again. 

This time it was the Red Paladin, Keith. He didn't even look at Sendak as he joined in the nest, sighing in relief, before he completely surrounded both his cub and Pidge. His cub laying in the middle and looking more relaxed than a few minutes ago. So, Sendak allowed it and went to prepared the meat. 

…. Again the door opened and the Ex-Commander wondered if he should stab the next person to come through. This time it was Shiro and Hunk, the two walking in and giving Sendak awkward looks. It was understandable why they would do this, but it was unneeded. 

He needed them alive to keep his cub alive. 

“Hey.... I was wondering if I could help? I'm really good at cooking... but I would like to learn more.” Hunk whispered, sweating as he looked at Sendak. And yet holding his ground and keeping strong as Shiro was in the back, watching over his teammate just in case. Sendak regarded the Paladin for a moment, before nodding his head. 

Even he had to admit that he can accomplish so much with one arm. Hunk grinned and Sendak and started working on cleaning off the vegetables in the sink. Sendak watched to make sure the other was doing it right, before his eyes wandered to Shiro. 

The leader was still on guard, but Sendak could see some of the tense muscles relax. Finally, the other left for the nest and slowly joined it. Bringing everyone into his arms as if subconsciously before falling asleep. Sendak snorted, before he looked back to his cooking. 

He wondered if the Black Paladin even knew about the instincts that were sinking inside of him. He wondered if any of the cubs really knew. 

He wondered if his own cub knew.


	16. Coming Together in a Bundle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Season One of this story. 
> 
> I don't know if I ended this well. I'm a little nervous. haha. 
> 
> Season two won't be coming out for awhile. But I will tell you this. 
> 
> There is going to be fighting. Lots of fighting and something is going to happen. That's all I can give. 
> 
> Thank you for this amazing journey. I hope to see you.. in season 2. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

The dinner was awkward even though the food looked delicious and smelled it too. No one was really eating as the livid figure of Sendak could be felt by all. Even the mice were taking refuge in Lance's lap and not even making an attempt at eating the food. 

The atmosphere was so thick that you could barely breathe. 

Beside him even Keith was having a hard time reaching for the knife and fork. And while Lance knew Hunk was hungry... no one wanted to be the first to grab something. Stealing a few glances to Allura, Lance saw the Princess staring at Sendak and then looking to her empty plate. 

Finally, Lance's stomach growl loud enough for Keith and Sendak to hear in the quiet room. Lance turned red and yet he didn't say anything as Sendak started piling food onto his plate. Even Keith was putting a few things on before placing food onto his own plate. 

This seemed to be the perfect signal as everyone dug into the large feast. The Blue Paladin couldn't notice the sigh of relief their leader gave when they started eating. Lance quickly plopped a few thigns into his mouth and chewed savoring the taste of meat and veggies. There even seemed to be some sort of rice on his plate. 

Though the rice was much gooier and it was the color of bright pink. Still tasted good though and still tasted like rice as he plopped it into his mouth. “Ugha, this is awkward.” Lance thought, putting more food into his mouth as he chewed. 

“...Sooo, how's everyone's day?” Hunk finally spoke up, blushing at the raised brow he received from several different people. 

“Pidge... how is making Rover 2.0?” Lance asked, making Pidge perk up when called. 

“Good! He's should be running soon. I just need to get more parts and finish the programming. With him though, we'll be able to move around on Galra ships a lot easier.” Pidge informed, giving a wince as she looked towards Sendak. 

“I already told you my cub comes first. This development will be useful.” Sendak drawled, as he continued to consume the meats on his plate. 

Soon conversation was able to start up and Lance felt his body relax as he continued to eat. He even teased Keith who poured more food onto his plate. Making the Red Paladin blush before playfully flicking him on his forehead. Lance pouted at yet he didn't say anything as everyone continued to eat. 

But, the elephant in the room had to be addressed. 

In this case it was actually....

“So what are we going to do tomorrow?” Hunk asked, a question that was heavier than the gentle giant realized. 

“Training for all of you... Including you.” Sendak informed, looking straight at Allura. It seemed like time froze after that and Lance couldn't help gaping at his father. 

“Dad?” Lance hissed, but the other didn't look. Holding his gaze to the surprise and starting to become very livid Princess. The Princess gently wiped her face before she looked at Sendak meeting his challenge head on. 

“And why do you think I need training?” Allura asked, Shiro almost standing tall. But the Paladins could tell the man wanted to sink into his seat. While Shiro would stand up to most people he learned not to mess with an angered Princess. Especially one that can easily fling him across a hangar bay in a few second with just one arm. 

“Do you really not see it?” Sendak informed, his tone disappointing that seemed to irk Allura even more. 

“No, enlighten me.” She hissed back. 

“While you're leadership skills have gotten the Paladins through a few parallels it won't let them survive all of them. Pushing a soldier is needed in order to get their potential, but you push too much and you may break your only soldiers.” Sendak regarded, making everyone wince. 

Because the fact of the matter was... Sendak was speaking the truth. Allura was a good leader, but she isn't a great leader. Too many times she had pushed them to the boiling point or past the exhaustion point. Too many times have the team ignored Allura's snappish orders or become lifeless after a vicious scolding. But, no one blamed her for it as she held much responsibility on her shoulders. 

Along with much grief. 

“You are young. You also are dealing with grief. You're mind is clouded and you need to be taught the ways the Empire functions and attacks. Many things have changed.” Sendak stated, making everyone look back at Allura who looked so red.... actually her skin color was changing to red and she was growing bigger. 

“Make no mistakes Sendak! I am still the leader of the Paladins! Your part of a race that would wish to see them obliterated!” Allura shouted, smashing her fist onto the table making everything jump in the air. 

Lance didn't even yelp when Keith picked him up and put him under his arm as they rushed out of their seats when Sendak stood up. The Mice quickly running for cover as well and Hunk taking Pidge away while the leaders fought. 

“SO YOU WOULD RATHER THEM PERISH BECAUSE OF YOUR BLASTED PRIDE!” 

“THAT'S ALOT COMING FROM YOU! YOU WERE OUR ENEMY!” 

“AND NOW I AM ZARKON'S ENEMY!” 

“OH! LIKE I WOULD FULLY BELIEVE THAT!” 

“Should we go?” Hunk whispered, looking at the team with a bit of nervousness. No one in the group would admit it.. but they felt like children watching their parents fight with other parents. 

“Allura! I do admit... Sendak is right. We need to train and focus... we can't keep doing things the way they are now.” Shiro added, grunting when he was picked up by the front of his shirt and pressed very close to the Princess's face. 

“Shiro did I ask for you thoughts on the matter?” Allura asked, making Shiro shrink before shaking his head. 

“Not even taking advice from your other leader our of rage! That shows the training you need!” Sendak roared, making Allura roar back at him. Waving her arms around with Shiro still clutch on one hand making the man get thrown around like a rag doll. 

“Should someone help him?” Pidge asked, looking at how pale and a little green their great leader was getting as the two fought. Even Coran was trying to catch the other only to hang onto Shiro's legs as they were thrown around in the Princess's anger. 

“I'M TRAINING THEM JUST FINE!” Allura informed, making Sendak scoff. 

“Fine! Just fine! Your Paladins are a mess! Take for intense the Red Paladin. You say he's good at close combat! But, I have seen the way he holds and swing his sword! If he went into battle with our B Ranks he would be destroyed! Lets not forget that wasn't he the one that rushed Zarkon?!” Sendak hissed, smashing his fist into the table. Again making the food fly up in the air before coming down smashing. 

“Hey!” Keith shouted, a blush across his features. 

“Keith... yeah, to be honest he is right.” Pidge informed, making Keith grumble. 

Lance looked up from where he was held and knew that regret and guilt was festering in Keith. Lance hated to admit it... but this was both his and Keith's fault on why they're in such bad shape. Lance should have stopped Keith or gone after him. While Keith should have stayed put where they were. 

Small hands clutched onto pale white ones and Keith looked down to see Lance giving him a reassuring smile. Keith smiled just a small one back as Sendak seemed to continue in his shouting match with Allura.

“Your Yellow Paladin while powerful, is a coward to protect his teammates. Your Green Paladin while intelligent doesn't know how to work with the team and you have a Leader who has yet to rein in his troops... nor has me made an attempt at fixing the horrors in his mind.” Sendak remarked, the last part a bit darkly as he spoke. 

It seemed that snapped Allura as she lifted Shiro up and pressed him close to her as if shielding him from the Commander. It made Shiro turn red as a tomato and for the others to start grabbing empty dishes. 

“YOU WERE EASILY CAUGHT BY SAID PALADINS YOU OVERSIZED BATNARK!” Allura shouted, smashing her fist into the table and making some of the food fly right onto Sendak. Lance winced as he saw his own father snap at Allura. And soon everyone was dodging food and plates as the two fought. 

“Oh no!” Lance shouted, grabbing one of the buns before he munched happily on it. All the while Keith had a whole plate of the pink race smashed into his face. Lance giggled, until he too god some food on it. But it seemed to make the bun in his hand tastier so he just continued eating. 

“YOU ARE A SPOILT BRAT!” 

“FAILURE OF A COMMANDER!” 

“WENCH!” 

“IMBECILE!” 

“ENOUGH!” came another roar. One that seemed to shake the whole room and cause everyone to freeze. 

Coran stood there tall and furious as he looked at everyone in the room. Instantly the kick puppy look was on all the paladins except for Shiro. While the leaders looked themselves over before sighing in humiliation. 

“Now we're going to talk.” Coran strictly informed, before he look over to Allura. 

“Allura, he's right. You've been thrust into this leadership. You don't know how the Empire works anymore. Sendak can help guide us on that... along with teaching you things a leader must know.” Coran informed, making Allura sigh as she looked to the ground. Her skin color turning back to brown at Coran's words. 

“And Sendak.... I ask you to be patient... we took these humans from their home. They don't know much about what it is out here. They are all still learning. Even learning about themselves.” Coran chuckled, looking at a few Paladins with a suspicious twinkle. 

“We all need to learn.” Shiro chuckled, still being held by Allura. 

“We're all fighting this battle now.” Lance added, getting everyone to look at him as he mysteriously had another bun in his hand. 

“Zarkon is powerful... he's been ruling for a long time... there is so much we don't know... We need to work together or else... well let's not think about that. It's kinda like thinking about what if the Fellowship of the Ring failed their mission.” Lance stated, making a few look at him in confusion. 

“Wait... didn't that fail?” 

“NO! Because the ring of power was still destroyed!” 

“Yeah, but Fro-...” 

“Guys, not the time.” Shiro spoke. “Though, technically Lance is right the Fellowship didn't really fail.” He added, getting Lance to preen while Hunk and Pidge to grumble about it while Keith looked in great confusion. 

“Sendak... I apologize. This isn't the way I should act... I humbly ask you to teach me.” Allura spoke, causing Sendak to study her for a bit before nodding. “Apology accepted, be ready for I am no easy teacher. That goes for all of you.” Sendak added, making everyone groan. 

“.... PFFFTTT!! HAHAHA!” Lance laughed, tears almost running down his face as he giggled. Keith eye brow twitched as he set the giggling Paladin down. “What is so funny?” Keith hissed, but only froze when Lance pointed around the room. 

Even Keith started to laugh and soon everyone chuckled at their state. Allura had load of gunk in her hair while she set Shiro down. Shiro was soaked in what looked like bright green sauce. Coran was sporting an Afro along with Hunk and Pidge's hair stuck up like a porcupine. And Keith had thick layers of hot pink all over that mad Lance go into more fits of giggles. 

“Yeah.... We can get through this..” Lance thought as he stared at his team. His father coming towards him picking him up. Speaking in a tone that comforted Lance. 

“Yeah... we can do this.” Lance smiled. 

 

 

 

To be continued in.... Bundle of Joy


End file.
